


A Kiss of Fate

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Gothic, Horror, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Seer Rufus Shinra, Soul Bond, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Tseng, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: After foreseeing Tseng’s death Rufus does everything in power to defy destiny to save the man he loves. However, fate, as it turned out, had other plans for them.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 46
Kudos: 36





	1. A Kiss of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to my friend [Yousteponmycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousteponmycake/pseuds/Yousteponmycake) for beta reading this fic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to be an expert in Victorian history. I did everything in my power to keep this story historically accurate. However, despite that I expect I have made a few historical anachronisms. I also tried my best to write a good story but please know I have my limitations because English is my second language.

Their promise to one another was sealed with a single, fiery kiss. 

The kiss itself was unexpected and sudden. It was ultimately done at the heat of the moment on Tseng's part. 

They had just rescued Veld and his daughter, allowing them to escape Shinra. The feeling of victory as he watched his mentor and Felicia ride away in the rain overwhelmed Tseng, so much so that he leaned over and kissed Rufus. 

For his part, Rufus didn’t pull away. Why would he? Rufus had been waiting for a moment such as this for years. He melted into Tseng’s firm but gentle hold. It was his first kiss and Rufus had little idea what he should do so he allowed Tseng to take the lead. He felt Tseng’s tongue brushing his lips, asking for permission. With little thought, Rufus parted his lips and granted Tseng entrance.

As expected of someone of his kind, Tseng's lips felt cold but he still managed to light a fire inside Rufus in a way no man had ever managed to before. It was a sensation Rufus couldn’t fully comprehend. It was as if Tseng ignited a burning inferno within his heart and it spread like wildfire. The fiery sensation began to propagate more while Tseng began to explore deeper into Rufus’ mouth and the feeling began to invade his extremities. His right arm especially felt warm but at that moment Rufus paid little mind to it. He was focused on the kiss that overpowered all his sensation, until-

-The kiss ended abruptly with Tseng suddenly pulling away from Rufus. 

The abrupt loss of touch caught Rufus’ off-guard for the second time that night and he was not the only one. Tseng appeared to be surprised by his action and was that regret in his eyes? Yes, that was regret. 

It was as Rufus suspected, it was a kiss that was merely one they shared due to a moment of passion. To celebrate the victory they achieved together. It seems that it has meant nothing to Tseng gathering from his expression. 

Rufus’ lips were still parted in an ‘O’ shape. His cheeks were on fire just like the rest of his body that ignited from the kiss. Rufus averted his gaze; he needed a moment to gather himself. Rufus couldn’t believe he allowed himself to _hope_ for a moment that Tseng might feel the same as him. Then again maybe it was for the best. After all, Rufus didn’t want to turn out like his old man. As he looked down at anything but Tseng, Rufus noticed the mark on his hand. 

It was as if someone just tattooed the back of his hand, but instead of black ink, it was covered in molten, glowing gold. The mark was a shield with a pair of wings on either side and sword right in the middle. 

Rufus bought his hand closer to himself and touched it with his left hand. The light began to dull until it dissipated as quickly as it came leaving a black insignia on Rufus’ skin. “What is this?” Rufus asked, giving Tseng a perplexed look. 

Tseng grabbed his hand and there was a regretful expression on his face. “It’s our promise,” he said holding Rufus’ hand closer to his lips. “Of our pledge to one another.” He leaned down and kissed Rufus’ hand. The mark on Rufus’ hand disappeared before his very eyes. “ What this means is you are mine, Master, as I am yours...”

* * *

**_1 year later_ **

_...Blood it was everywhere. It decorated the freshly fallen snow like some kind of twisted art display._

_Rufus’ hand shook and he had to place his other palm over his gun to steady himself. His heart was racing a mile minute. Rufus inhaled deeply and exhaled out a misty breath. He narrowed his eyes to focus through the heavy snowfall and at the movement up ahead. The fire bellowed burning the carriage Rufus was in just moments ago. The smell of acrid, black smoke filled the air._

_Two lifeless bodies laid on the side of the carriage. One was of Rufus’ driver, his eyes were glassy and he had a bullet hole right through his temple. The other body, that was the one Rufus had his eyes on and so did the anarchists who attacked their carriage._

_Tseng’s body was buried in deep snow. He was contorted at an impossible angle. Tseng's right leg had severed from the blast and laid next to him in a trail of blood. Rufus fought the urge to gag and throw up right there and then. Tseng was dead, somehow Rufus knew he was._

_The group moved closer towards Tseng. It occurred to Rufus that Tseng’s white hair may have tricked them into momentarily believing that was him lying on the snow. This was his chance. Rufus raised the gun and pulled the trigger-_

-The train jolted and Rufus’ eyes jerked open. He barely had time to gather his surroundings. His neck whiplashed from the train’s rough movement and Rufus braced himself for his head to painfully hit the carriage window. 

No such pain came. A cold, gloved palm cushioned his fall and steadied him. “Careful now,” Tseng warned with a teasing grin that accentuated his wrinkles. He was back on his seat. The only indication that Tseng moved from his chair at all was his greying hair waving in the air from his fast motion.

Rufus rolled his eyes, a bit dramatically some might say. Though he did it for his benefit more than anything else. Rufus berated himself for allowing himself to fall asleep, again. Though it wasn’t at all a surprise he fell asleep. After all, sleep was elusive for him these days and his body was slowly shutting down from the lack of rest. Moreover, whatever hours Rufus did get to close his eyes they were not pleasant. Visions of blood in the snow and Tseng’s lifeless eyes haunted his dreams. 

Rubbing his face to wake himself up, Rufus complained, “The blasted train hasn’t stopped bumping around since we left London.” He was being melodramatic. Rufus acutely aware of that but since he saw the expression behind Tseng’s teasing smile; he gathered that Tseng was very close to putting together exactly why they took this sudden detour. Rufus couldn’t afford any setbacks, not when they were so close. So Rufus pretended like his bad mood and tiredness was the fault of their uncomfortable train ride. 

Tseng fortunately for Rufus took the bait. His dutiful valet asked, “Would you like me to have a stern word with the driver?” 

“No, leave him be,” Rufus said as he pulled his ivory and mauve coat over himself. The train itself was heated but as the day grew old the temperature began to steadily drop, which left an uneasy feeling on the pit of Rufus’ stomach. _‘It was still the early days of winter,’_ he reassured himself, staring out into the deceptively blue, winter sky. 

Tseng nodded and went back to read his novel. 

Rufus wondered what he could do to occupy himself until they reached their destination. The pile of documents that Rufus was looking over just before he nodded off was scattered haphazardly all over the velvet cushion seats. With nothing else better to do and unwilling to check over the documents at the present moment, Rufus began to sort each pile of documents in three boxes. 

He internally sighed. Rufus certainly had a mammoth task ahead of him for the next few days. The paperwork will no doubt double when he reaches Exeter with the information Reno, Rude and Elena adding to his ever-growing pile of papers. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tseng moved to help him but Rufus made a gesture to tell him, no. Rufus had a method to his madness, provided he got to organise his paperwork the way he wanted to. 

Before his nightmares overwhelmed him Rufus and his companions were on a company-wide tour. It’s been almost six months since his father’s tragic and sudden death. Naturally, his company and all his father’s assets were passed on to Rufus, his only legitimate heir. 

Rufus wasted no time aggressively overhauling his father’s method of management. He did everything but burned his company to the ground and built it from the ground up. Which left him with a countless list of enemies and death threats to match. Most were baseless but there was an attempt on his life a few months ago. Thankfully, they were tipped off early and the Turks took care of that, even though the leader was still at large. That’s why Tseng insisted that he dogged his steps everywhere he went throughout their entire journey. 

One may say it’s strange that Rufus paid no mind to threats against his own life but he had good reason to. Rufus trusted the Turks to look after his safety and he knew as long as Tseng was by his side no harm will ever befall him. 

Truth be told he was more afraid for Tseng’s life than his own. Which was illogical in any other scenario considering Tseng was nigh-invulnerable when he was at his peak strength. Rufus tried not to look at his valet’s salt and pepper hair and his aging face. Rufus chewed the inside of his cheek and his eyes darted once more towards the sky. Mercifully it was still clear. Rufus was not going to be at rest until they both stepped inside the Shinra manor. 

After placing the last of his files on the boxes Rufus picked one up. Since they still have a few more hours until they reached the Manor he might as well get some work in. 

The train jerked violently again and Rufus squeezed the document file on his hand tightly to stop it from flying out. Tseng had his eyes on him but Rufus managed to straighten himself out and so his valet went back to reading his book. 

Rufus opened up his file and began to read. For the past month, the group have been around the United Kingdom gathering data and touring the factories that his father’s spent decades constructing. Rufus started his journey with Tseng at Edinburgh and abruptly ended in a factory in London.

The other Turks went out west and started their journey up in Glasgow until they were ordered by Rufus to finish up in Bristol three days ago.

It’s been a long, gruelling month and would have been longer had Rufus’ not decided to cut his trip short and ordered everyone back into the Shinra manor. There were metaphorical raised eyebrows from all of his companions and Rufus’ could almost hear the protests in their mind. So he sent another letter assuring them it’s because they gathered enough data and Rufus would like to go through the documents in peace at his childhood home away from the hustle and bustle of London. 

That was a blatant lie and anyone who knew Rufus' past would have called him out but lucky for him the Turks barring Tseng knew very little about the history behind that house and they trusted his decision. 

Tseng on the other hand, Rufus had to use a different tactic. Had he told him he wanted to go back to the manor for sentimental reasons, he would have immediately cornered him and asked him what’s wrong. So he used Tseng’s concern about Rufus’ safety back at him stating it will be good to shorten their trip to throw off his would-be-assassins. He suggested Shinra manor as a place of refuge since his father built up that place like a medieval fortress. 

Not for a moment did Rufus delude himself into thinking that Tseng believed his blatant lie but he knew Tseng wouldn’t argue with him either. Tseng would have gone along any suggestion that meant Rufus was going to be safe. However, there were questions in Tseng’s eyes and it was a matter of time before he confronted him on why Rufus was so eager to go back the Shinra Manor. 

Whatever excuses Rufus was going to give Tseng will not be enough to satisfy him. Rufus tried to evade the questions and pretend he was engrossed in his work. It had work…so far anyway. 

Casting his eyes at one of the many reports Director Reeve gave him, Rufus struggled to have enough concentration to read it. In Rufus’ eyes have glossed over the same sentence for the past fifteen minutes. With everything that is in his mind, it was difficult for him to focus, Rufus truly was not going to be at peace until he went back to the manor.

Ironic since Rufus spent the majority of his life trying to get the hell away from his childhood home. After Rufus inherited his father’s company he toyed with the idea of demolishing that accursed place. The place reeks of broken promises, lonely and still nights were the only sounds in the manor were of Rufus silently sobbing in his room. 

It was only because the place lingers on the memories of his mother that Rufus ultimately decided to keep the place. Now Rufus is glad for it because he is can able to take Tseng there for his protection. 

When this whole ordeal was over Rufus couldn’t wait to get back to his home in London. It was the home Rufus made for himself and his companions. No more quiet nights such a time is an outlier with the Turks. Rufus smiled to himself, he missed them, Reno, Rude, Elena and of course his hound Dark Nation. More than he allowed him to think he would. Something akin to regret twinged inside Rufus to lying to them. ‘It’s for a good reason,’ Rufus justified for himself as his eyes once again swept through the same sentence he was on moments ago. 

“What’s on your mind?” 

Rufus tilted his head up. “Just the reports that Reeve gave me.” 

Tseng lowered his head and his dark eyes and shot a suspicious glance at Rufus. “As passionate as Director Reeve is about his pet projects I doubt that same passion translates back to a data report.” 

Rufus stood his ground, “I admit I’m going slow but if you recall I just woke up from a nap and my mind is still slow.” 

Pressing his lips into a fine line, Tseng appeared to want to call out Rufus’ on his blatant lie. Fortunately for Rufus’ he seemed to have given up trying to press Rufus’ for information… for the moment. With a small, inaudible sigh escaped Tseng. “Shall I ring for tea?” 

“Perhaps that would be a good idea,” Rufus said, not looking up from his papers and reading them now. Well, at least pretending to. ‘Damn Tseng and his intuitiveness.’

Tseng had sworn to Rufus that he is incapable of reading Rufus’ thoughts or anyone else's for that matter. However, Rufus sometimes wondered if he was telling the truth. It was uncanny how well Tseng was able to dissect his thoughts with the same precision of a surgeon. 

Tseng tugged on the hook on the side of the carriage door and Rufus could feel his eyes boring into him but he didn’t lookup-

-Rufus glanced at the blood on his hand. He knew it wasn’t his. Everything on his mind screamed at him to run, but he couldn’t. 

He couldn’t do it. 

Around him, the icy cold wind howled behind him. Rufus knew he had to leave, soon. They will come back, but Rufus couldn’t. Not without Tseng. 

He desperately searched his charred and bloodied up body for any sign of life. Nothing. Not even a desperate gasp for air-

“-Rufus? Rufus! Look at me!” 

Rufus’ eyes were wide and bright as if he was seeing Tseng for the first time. He gripped Tseng’s shoulder to reassure himself that he was still alive and not a spectre…Yes, he was real…oh so real. 

Tseng placed his hand on his forehead, “Are you burning up?” Tseng’s hand felt cool as porcelain and sucked the warmth off Rufus’ body. 

It occurred to Rufus that Tseng wouldn’t be able to tell if Rufus had a fever or not. So he went along with it. “Perhaps, I have not been feeling well recently. I may have caught something while we were in London.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Rufus smiled mischievously. “Because I know you will fret like the mother hen you are.” 

Tseng clicked his tongue in disapproval and Rufus raised an eyebrow as if his valet just proven his point. “Perhaps you should rest and forget going through all these reports.” 

Rufus waved his hand as if to say he’ll be alright. 

“You really shouldn’t overdo it-” 

“- You worry too much. I know my limits.” 

“Do you now?” Tseng asked his voice bleeding with scepticism. 

“Yes-“ 

“-You just collapsed in my arms.” 

“Perhaps what I need is sustenance. I’m sure a cup of tea would do me good.” 

“I called the staff. They’ll be here soon enough but I still think you should rest.” 

“I just rested. Truly Tseng, I am well.” 

The train jerked once more but Tseng remained resolute. His arm was over Rufus’ shoulder clutching the cushion of the seat but Rufus felt as if he was pinned down by Tseng. He was close enough that Rufus’ could count every single wrinkle on his face. Even with an aged face, Tseng still was the most beautiful man Rufus has ever laid eyes on. He swallowed his dry mouth and making his Adam’s apple bob up and down. 

Perhaps realising the compromising position they were in, Tseng quickly went back to his seat. He also knew when Rufus was stubborn and there was little Tseng could do to sway him. Tseng crossed his arms. His eyes darted at Rufus who evaded Tseng’s sight. Rufus gave up reading the report and placed it back in the box. Tseng gave an approving hum, taking it for a small victory against Rufus. 

Staring up at the golden-brown countryside up ahead Rufus’ assured himself he was making the right decision. 

Fighting the urge not to sneak a glance at Tseng, Rufus directed his gaze towards his hand. Time had not dulled his feelings for his servant. It had remained to burn uncontrollably. The only relief Rufus found was whispering Tseng’s name in the late hours of the night and imaging it was him who was touching Rufus. 

Despite all his grandiose speeches about power and control, Rufus never could get himself to exploit Tseng. For a while, he assumed it was because he didn’t want to be like his old man. He was despicable, his father. Any beautiful woman the former President saw he pursued her relentlessly until she fell onto his bed one way or another. Of course in the process, Rufus' father created who knows how many illegitimate children. Rufus refused to sink to the level of his father and he didn’t want a kind of life where he used his power to exploit his servants.

Though as time went on and as Rufus rejected every single courtship that came his way, Rufus began to realise his lack of interest towards anyone else wasn’t because he was afraid of turning like his father. Rather it was because of Tseng and the feelings he had towards him- 

-In front of him Tseng perked up and his eyes glanced to the side. He then grabbed his jacket hood and flipped it over himself before turning his head away. Which gave the appearance he was taking a nap.

Moments later a firm but polite knock resonated on the cabin door. 

“Enter,” Rufus called out.

A fresh-faced, red-headed steward, with a white shirt and black vest, entered the cabin. The steward had introduced himself as Maxwell to both Rufus and Tseng earlier in the day. “Good afternoon, My Lord. I apologise for the delay. How may we serve you?” he asked, bowing his head. 

“Yes, I would like some tea.”

"Right away MiLord," Maxwell said and his grey eyes glanced at Rufus’ “sleeping” companion, “Anything for Mr Tseng?”

This was a question with a delicate answer. Rufus and Tseng, along with their entourage of servants, workers and guards began their journey in the early hours of the morning. Over the years taking into account Tseng’s ever-evolving appearance the company created two personas for him. 

As far as everyone else knew, barring a select few; Rufus had two valets. A father and son who naturally shared the same last name. For now, everyone around them believed that the valet accompanying Rufus is the Tseng the senior and his son had served Rufus at the beginning for their journey. However, even with that cover story, there was no denying there was something odd about Tseng, “both of them.” After all, it was human nature to immediately detect something different from the norm. 

For instance, due to Tseng’s current condition and the fact he would not let Rufus unaccompanied pretty much everywhere but the washroom, compromises had to be made. Rufus ate his meals at the carriage which was no reason to raise any eyebrows over. His staff has gotten used to Rufus and his valet doing almost everything together..

What Rufus didn’t account for was outsiders noticing Tseng’s quirks. The Maxwell for instance who served them all day, he certainly was getting suspicious. It didn’t escape Rufus’ notice that every time he came in he stared at Tseng a moment too long as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. It was most likely due to the fact throughout their entire journey, it was getting pretty obvious that only one person in the carriage had eaten anything at all. 

While not for a moment did Rufus think anyone will conclude that Tseng was a vampire. After all, as far as the general public is aware, vampires or any type of supernatural creatures were stuff legends or stories parents tell their children to get them to bed at a decent hour. Nonetheless, Rufus was cautious. Any information at the wrong hand can be used by enemies of Shinra. 

With that thought, Rufus pretended to contemplate for a second before saying, “Tea for him as well and some light refreshments.”

“Right away MiLord.”

The moment the door was closed behind him, Tseng pushed his hood away from his head. He raised an eyebrow at Rufus who shrugged and said, “People are getting suspicious and it doesn’t help that you are covering yourself up like a Vestal Virgin.”

Tugging his greying hair, Tseng hummed in agreement. Tseng was at an awkward stage during his transformation. His face looks old enough that he could pass off as the older version of himself but Tseng’s hair is yet to turn the full head of silver most associated with the senior Tseng. “Despite our _sudden_ detour, I’m glad we are going to the manor. The Director is not far off, perhaps it’s best if I visit him as soon as I can.” 

“That sounds agreeable,” Rufus nodded deliberately refusing to acknowledge the words in-between Tseng’s statement. As expected, Tseng was astute as ever, even if he didn't fully realise Rufus’ motivations. There was another reason Rufus chose Shinra manor of all places, it’s because of Veld. He knew if things go south, Veld could be relied upon as a secondary plan. Of course, ideally, it will not come to that stage. 

Wracking his brain to find some way to occupy himself, Rufus’ eyes wandered over to the boxes of documents on his feet like the work-addict he was. It was tempting to grab another file and review it but Rufus thought better of it. If he is to play the part of a boss with ailing health due to overwork it will do him no good to provoke Tseng’s mother hen like tendencies again. Not when Rufus will be bombarded with more questions and Tseng’s signature gaze of disapproval. 

Speaking of ailments, Rufus was concerned about Tseng. Not just because of his dreadful visions but also over his valet’s health. For the past month, Tseng had not fed at all. For even someone as old of a vampire as Tseng, it was taking a toll on him. It was evident by the fact Tseng’s usually smooth and almost glowing skin had obtained a grey complexion with wrinkles to complete the picture. Which was further accentuated by the fact Tseng’s usually precisely tailored suits were beginning to loosen around his shoulders. A direct result of Tseng’s rapid aging was that he was losing muscle mass and loose skin was starting to hang around his body including his face. 

Under normal circumstances, Veld would have visited in-between trips to make sure Tseng wasn’t pushing himself to his limits but the old leader of the Turks was busy. Veld was taking care of his daughter whose health had recently started to deteriorate, again. Rufus on his part made sure Felicia had the best treatment possible and money would never be an issue for Veld when it came to the treatments his daughter needed. It was the least Rufus could do his old bodyguard who had suffered greatly under the old President’s commands. 

Rufus would offer his blood but he knew Tseng would not accept it because such an act would put Rufus in unnecessary danger. 

What a danger it was…

* * *

_….Twelve years have passed since Rufus had seen Tseng feed for the first time and it still sent shivers down his spine._

_That was the day Rufus found out the true nature of the valet. He had his suspicions, of course, he had them for a while. When Tseng was introduced to Rufus for the first time, Veld told him he was the same age as him. According to Veld, his father thought it would be best that Rufus had a servant closer to him in age. Looking back, that was the moment Rufus knew there was something odd about his new valet. He claimed to be eighteen years of age, just like Rufus but Tseng looked more akin to a man closer to his thirties. Except sometimes he looked even older than that. It didn’t escape Rufus’ sharp eyes that in the odd occasion Tseng’s hair had strands of grey or an odd wrinkle on his face._

_When Rufus mentioned to his father about how odd his new Valet is, he was naturally dismissed. Veld, on the other hand, deflected Rufus’ questions by pointedly staring at Rufus and stating. “Was it any wonder that Tseng appears older considering he had such a stressful job?”_

_It was almost comical to think that neither Veld nor his father believed that someone as astute as Rufus wouldn’t decipher exactly who Tseng was. One thing Rufus couldn’t accept was to be left in the dark._

_So Rufus got to work and well the information he needed to find was as expected difficult but he eventually found the answer but that itself just led to more questions._

_While Rufus knew his father had an obsession over the supernatural. The former President. constantly ranted when he was drunk about how he will become a god one day. Rufus had always dismissed as ravings of a madman high on his power._

_If the true nature of Tseng is accurate then his father would be very close to achieving his goal. His suspicion of his father’s twisted goal was further cemented when he found information about a captured little girl called Aerith, something called Project JENOVA...and a man...no monster called Sephiroth._

_The last two names sent shivers down Rufus’ spine for reasons he could fathom._

_There were so many things that Rufus didn’t know about the company that he will inherit one day. That left him feeling uneasy. However, for now, he placed the names of Aerith, JENOVA and Sephiroth at the back of his mind. His focus right now was to find the truth about Tseng._

_Grabbing another file Rufus opened it up. Immediately he was confronted by grotesque illustrations of a savagely dissected body with a very familiar face. ‘What the hell had my father done to you?!’ Rufus thought, running his fingers over the face that appeared just like his new valet that was contorted in pure agony._

_Through all these revelations strangely Rufus felt a kinship with Tseng. After all, he too has been forced to lie on the cold hard steel while they performed every type of examination and tests on him. Rufus at the time was barely five-years-old and his father let that happen. The then President wanted to know how Rufus was able to predict the death of his mother. He wanted to use Rufus’ newfound powers to his advantage. Of course, no matter how hard Rufus nor the doctors around him tried, no such visions came to Rufus and his father dismissed him as a disappointment and failure. Just like he did with Tseng when other more efficient methods to gain immortality presented itself. However, it seemed Veld had intervened at that point and took Tseng under his wing by making him a part of the Turks._

_With his curiosity more than aroused Rufus bid his time to have his suspicions proven by his own eyes. That opportunity came one night when Rufus was still wide awake in his room, finishing off the budget plans for the company next quarter. He rubbed his tired eyes that were both fatigued from lack of sleep and the dimming lamp that needed more oil. Rufus pushed his chair to pour more oil and grab a new wick when his eyes wandered outside. From his window on the third floor of the manor, Rufus noticed two figures rushing inside the house. Fortunately for him, it was a full moon that night and Rufus recognised one of the men to be Veld. He was with another man, an older gentleman with long white hair that almost glowed in the moonlight. The other man was completely relying on Veld for support and when his head rolled off to the side Rufus immediately recognised who it was. Those sharp features were a dead-giveaway even if Tseng’s face was leathery with age._

_Looking at the direction Veld and Tseng entered the mansion Rufus gathered where they may have headed in the manor. Rufus rushed towards the servant's quarters, his white night robe billowing behind him as he went down the stairs. Naturally, no one was awake with all the servants had retired for the night._

_It was only when his head rolled to the side, Rufus began to suspect who he was. The sharp cheekbones were a dead giveaway even with the skin that was so leathery and wrinkled that it looked more akin to a corpse than a living man. Which meant it was easy for Rufus to find out where Veld had taken Tseng._

_One of the spare servants' bedrooms a dim light bled through the gap of the door. Rufus kept his feet as light as possible. If Tseng was a creature of the night it was very likely he may have heard Rufus coming downstairs already. Then again looking at Tseng’s present condition Rufus had to wonder if Tseng was able to detect anything at the moment._

_Once he approached the bedroom Rufus knelt on the cold, wooden floor. He squared his left eye in front of the keyhole and peeked inside._

_The glint of sharp teeth was the first to catch his eyes. Rufus dug his fingers and thumb on either side of this face to stop himself from crying out loud._

_Every single one of Tseng’s teeth was sharp like daggers and covered completely in blood. Veld held up his bleeding palm and Tseng lapped up the blood like a starving dog. It didn’t escape Rufus’ eyes; the silver gun Veld held right over Tseng’s temple which completed the horrifying sight._

_Rufus couldn’t remember running back to his room. The next thing he remembers was being his room under his covers and his body shaking uncontrollably…_

_He was shivering but no just because of the horror he just witnessed, no. Something within Rufus awakened that day when he glimpsed Tseng licking the blood that fell on his lips. It was a heated desire, an ache that Rufus couldn’t explain..._

* * *

….Now more than a decade later Rufus was thirty years old and the President of his company.

By all accounts Sephiroth is dead. Aerith escaped and currently lived with her adopted mother at the East End of London with the Turks keeping a watchful eye on her from afar. As for JENOVA, well only select a few knew where the creature was. 

Somethings however never changed. His desire for Tseng which ironically only burned even brighter when Rufus was his prisoner for the past four years. That time spent together replaced the ache he had for Tseng with something far more dangerous. A feeling Rufus had sworn himself from ever allowing himself to indulge in. Though there was no denying what he felt for Tseng, he loved him. That kissed they shared a year ago didn’t help matters but it also confirmed to Rufus that what he felt were one-sided. 

He touched the back of his right hand that no longer had the mark of their bond together. It hasn’t appeared since Tseng kissed it away. Part of Rufus wants to break the pact they made. It was, after all, nothing more than a marriage of convenience that was meant to mutually benefit them both. At the time it felt like a good deal but Rufus didn’t take into account falling in love with Tseng. Yes, he lusted after Tseng but his feelings for him were true and Rufus knew nothing would ever come of it. So he buried his feelings, albeit painfully and went about his day. _‘Maybe I’m just a masochist,’_ Rufus sardonically thought to himself. Why else wouldn’t Rufus just break their pact and send Tseng away? Ultimately he couldn’t do that. Shinra and the Turks for better or for worse was Tseng’s family. Rufus couldn’t deprive Tseng of that. Also if Rufus was being honest even it hurts he rather had Tseng near him. The other option of not seeing Tseng again was just unbearable thought-

-The train steward knocked on the door and Tseng once again feigned sleeping. Maxwell bought an assortment of sandwiches with various fillings, pies, along with a selection of cakes, pastries, fruit platter and sweets. A series of cheese and cold cuts along with expensive wine was left at the cabin table. “Please enjoy,” the steward said before sliding the cabin door close. 

Rufus wasn’t hungry at the least however, he did have to keep up appearances so he signed and grabbed the sandwich closest to him and started to slowly munch on it. 

“Do you mind if I open a window?” 

Shrugging Rufus gestured at Tseng to do what he wanted. Tseng unclasped the hook on the window which squeaked open. Rufus braced himself for the cold. The icy wind rushed inside their cabin and blew his hair around and made some of the documents flutter. He took a sip of the tea he poured for himself. _Ahhh that’s better._ He abhorred cold weather but he understood the smell of food can be overwhelming for Tseng’s sensitive nose. Especially in a stuffy cabin. 

“Hmm...” 

Rufus politely covered his mouth since he was mid-chew on one half of the sandwich. “What is it?” 

“I believe we are in for quite a winter storm this evening.” 

Rufus’ blood turned cold and his stomach dropped at Tseng’s words. _‘Impossible the sky... it’s clear as a summer’s day. ‘We should have more time.’_ Keeping his voice light Rufus asked, “How can you tell?” 

Tseng moved his index finger around. “The air pressure around us is getting low. I only noticed myself when I opened the window. Though I might be wrong, I’m not a seer after all,” he said glancing pointedly at Rufus. 

Rufus on his part wasn’t paying attention. 

_Flashes of blood-covered snow and Tseng’s lifeless eyes in a snowstorm haunted Rufus’ mind._

He glanced at the sudden unappealing sandwich on his hand. Whatever appetite Rufus did have was well and truly gone. 

“Rufus? Are you-”

“-It seems you are right I have over-exerted myself,” Rufus cut-off Tseng’s concerns and began to wrap the half-eaten sandwich in a napkin. Then without a word, he tossed it out the window along with a few pies and a block of cheese. _‘There that will convince them,’_ he thought to himself. 

Tseng watched Rufus’ actions and immediately he could tell Tseng was beginning to put together what was going on. He was after one of the few people who are still alive that were aware of Rufus’ vision about his mother. 

Before Tseng could say anything more Rufus feigned a yawn and stifled it with his hand. “I’m tired. It must be due to my ailment. Wake me up when we get to our destination.” Rufus laid back on the leather-covered seats and closed his eyes.

Rufus, however, did not get any sleep. His mind was haunted by images of fire, blood and Tseng dying on his arms.

* * *

By the time the train disembarked on Exeter it was clear that Tseng’s prediction was correct. The silver-grey clouds gathered menacingly up in the sky promising a mighty snowstorm. The arctic-like wind howled. It was free of snow for now but no less cold. The wind bit Rufus’ face like a blanket of tiny knives and sucked the warm out of him leaving his face stone-cold. Rufus tied his long white and purple closer to him but it did very little. The steam from the train provided some warmth but even that didn’t last long. 

Glancing up in the grey sky the uneasiness in the pits of Rufus’ stomach gathered even deeper. 

The train staff and his servants were gathering up their things at the station. Most were eager to disembark after such a long journey. Rufus even spotted a familiar red-head that rushing out the train to go inside the staff waiting room. 

Even though train staff were working as fast as they could, in Rufus’ mind they were going at a snail's pace. At this rate, despite their best efforts, the snowstorm will be well and truly over by the time they start their journey to the manor. 

Besides him, Tseng shifted his foot trying to get Rufus’ attention. His grey hair was tied up and covered up by a hat. So as far as the rest of the staff knows, Mr Tseng the senior has once again taken the duties of Rufus’ valet. He gave Rufus a pointed look glancing up at the threatening looking sky. 

Rufus gestured to his butler, Mr Walter Dorez to come over. He was a man in his late sixties, with balding white hair that used to be blonde when Rufus was a child. Walter was a no-nonsense man who ruled over his subordinates with an iron fist. He reminded Rufus’ a bit too much of his father but still one cannot fault the man for the efficient way he ran his staff. “Dorez, I believe we are in for quite a storm soon.” 

“It appears so My Lord. I have told everyone to work as fast as they can so we can head to the manor before the storm hits.” 

“I don’t believe that would be possible Mr Dorez, that’s why I think you should tell the staff to board in one of the hotels tonight and they can travel to the manor tomorrow.” Behind him, Tseng nodded in approval. 

“As you wish my Lord. I will tell the staff right away. I shall arrange for you-” 

“-No, a hotel room would not be necessary for me and not for Tseng either. We will both travel to the manor tonight!” 

“ _Sir_ is that _wise_? The storm is just about to hit us and-” 

Rufus ignored him and told Dorez to arrange the hotels for his staff before turning his heels and walking towards the carriage just outside the station. 

“Sir...Master Rufus wait! Maybe we should stay in a hotel too.” 

“No, you said there were threats against my life. We just had someone tried o attack me two months ago. A hotel will not be safe. You and I both know there is no place safer than the Shinra Manor so we will go there at once.” 

“In normal circumstances, I would agree but if the storm hits visibility will be low and it will be very unsafe to travel in such circumstances.” 

“The storm hasn’t hit us yet,” Rufus said signalling at a footman to pack his bag and place it on the carriage. His hand waved impatiently for the man to do it quickly.

“-Sir I _strongly_ advise you against it,” Tseng said urgently as Rufus got on the carriage.

“-Your advice is noted and I’m telling you that you are welcome to stay with if you want,” Rufus replied knowing full well there was no way Tseng wouldn’t refuse to come with him. He made a gesture for the footman to close the carriage door and Tseng blocked the door with his hand. He gave Rufus an exasperated look before sitting next to the leather seat of the carriage.

Rufus stared at Tseng smugly for a moment. He tapped on the carriage to indicate the driver to go and told him to ride them back to the manor as swiftly as he could. 

The Shinra manor wasn’t too far from the train station, only about five miles. If they hurry they might just make it before the storm hit. 

Tseng sat the furthest away from Rufus. He had his arms crossed and looked away from Rufus with a clenched jaw. Rufus darted his eyes at his companion but said nothing. 

With that, most of their nearly one hour journey was spent in awkward silence. 

Rufus hated it. He always found silence to be oppressive. Reminded him when he was left alone at the mansion by his father after the experiments that were run on him proved that his visions were most likely a one-off event. He had no one to talk to that was his age and his servants merely attended to him but never interacted with Rufus. So Rufus was left alone with his thoughts wondering how things went so wrong in his life and how he may once again win back his father’s affection for him. 

Towards the last few miles of their journey, grown the wind began to pick up. The sun went down the horizon, rapidly descending the valley into darkness….

One flake

Two flakes, three...pretty soon snow pelted down heavily onto the ground below. 

Rufus’ visibly flinched as the sight of Tseng dying in his arms invaded his mind once more. He suppressed the negative thoughts but Tseng had caught him.

“You know I have been wondering for a while now, why the sudden urge to go back to the home?” 

Rufus gave a half shrug with a weary smile. “You know me. There are no hotels in this town to fit my standards. We are so close to the manor. Why shouldn’t we go back?” 

“See that’s it.” 

“What is?”

“All the time I’ve known you, not once have I heard you refer to Shinra Manor as your home. Then you told me it’s because you are concerned about your safety but you always trusted us to look after you. So it made me wonder what changed...” 

Rufus narrowed his eyes. “What’s your point?” 

“I’m saying that in normal circumstances you would have happily stayed at any available hotel then set foot at Shinra Manor. You certainly lived in worse places than what Exeter has to offer.” 

Tseng wasn’t wrong about that. Four years ago his father caught him plotting against him. Rufus was left at the mercy of the Turks who moved him from place to place during his house arrest to stop him from coming up with an escape plan. Which meant that some of the living arrangements were not up to the luxurious standards that Rufus was used to, but it was still a hell of a lot better than living in the suffocating atmosphere of Shinra Manor. 

Keeping a straight face that betrayed none of the emotions he felt to his former residence Rufus gave a half shrug. “True but that doesn’t mean I am eager to get back those squalor conditions.” 

Tseng shot him a disapproving look and pressed his lips into a thin line. “You know, you are bloody awful at lying.” 

Rufus was taken aback at Tseng’s words but he kept his expression neutral and stood his ground. “What do you mean?” 

“If you think that I haven’t noticed you acting odd since we left Edinburgh then you do not know me at all Rufus Shinra. So what is it? What is really on your mind?” 

When Rufus didn’t immediately answer Tseng let out an exasperated sigh.

Rufus stayed silent. Thinking carefully about what his next response will be. He did hate sometimes how perceptive Tseng was. He spent years constructing an impregnable mask to cover up his true thoughts and here Tseng was casually destroyed it like it was a piece of paper in a rainstorm. He did it often too. The line between Master and Servant often gets blurred when they are alone and Tseng has no problem telling Rufus’ what is exactly in his mind. Not that Rufus didn’t appreciate his honesty but it did get annoying to be called out. Especially when Rufus is trying to do a good thing for once. He turned his head away and looked outside, hoping that Tseng would drop it. It was impossible to see anything but the furious blasts of snow hitting the window. _‘It’s just like in my dream.’_

The uneasy feeling Rufus had grown even more. It took every ounce of control for him not to wince with worry. Though it seemed he wasn’t too successful because Tseng shifted in his chair.

“Sir, Is everything alright? 

Rufus glanced back and gave a small reassuring smile, “Yes, everything is well as it can be.”

Tseng narrowed his eyes. The actions making his wrinkles in his face even more prominent. For a moment he studied Rufus and he felt like he was seeing him inside his very soul. Rufus could almost see the cogs working in his head as realisation dawned on him. “You saw something didn’t you?”

Rufus' stomach tightened and he felt like a bucket of cold water poured over him. Nonetheless, he kept his expression neutral, but his silence seemed to have just confirmed Tseng’s suspicion. “So what did you see?” he asked bluntly. There was no need for pretences Tseng knew what was going on. 

Rufus opened his mouth and closed it again. He paused to gather his thoughts. Where to begin? Would Tseng be disappointed in him for lying to him? How could he explain it without saying the wrong thing? Especially when even Rufus himself couldn’t understand fully what was going on. 

Last time he had such a vision he dreamt of his mother lying in a ditch with her head split open on a rock after her horse had thrown her off her saddle. Rufus begged his mother not to go riding that day. She didn’t listen. Neither did his father or anyone else. That was the last time Rufus saw her alive. 

He couldn’t let that happen to Tseng. He had to protect him. Rufus felt that somehow if he told Tseng what happened to his mother will occur again. He warned them last time and no one listened. At least this time Rufus was no longer a child and he had the power to stop anything from happening to Tseng. 

They were so close to house, he could finally relax then. Shinra manor was safe. If only Rufus insisted that his mother stayed home that day, she wouldn’t have died. So that’s why he had to go back to that place. If they stay inside nothing will happen to Tseng. 

Rufus sighed in defeat. “I don’t know where to start,” he admitted.

Tseng shot him a pitying look. There was no resentment in his eyes nor anger. Rufus was struck not for the first time how forgiving Tseng was when it came to him. “Why don’t you start where you feel most comfortable, sir?

“I...uh...This is hard,” Rufus chuckled softly, fighting the urge to rub his face. 

“..If it helps-“ Tseng cut himself off. His head cocked to the side almost like he was listening to something and his eyes widened. “GET DOWN!” Tseng shouted before tackling Rufus down to the floor of the carriage. 

There were angry shouts outside and a big crack with the sound of a lifeless body falling to the ground. It took a second for Rufus to process that it was gunshots.

All in while Tseng held onto him protectively.

The glass in their carriage crashed, cutting Rufus and then an ear-splitting bang.

Rufus didn’t realise he was flying out until his face smashed onto the cold, hard, dirt ground below. He watched in horror as the carriage he was just in had exploded into cinders...and Tseng! Tseng was still inside!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Few us on twitter were discussing the possibility of half Cetra!Rufus and after watching this [Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MnzTI1AMoZg&t=44s) I can say the theory has some merit to it. There are a few moments in the Compilation where Rufus foresees some things before it happens or figures things out where others couldn’t without seemingly no explanation. One of the biggest examples of this was when Rufus seemingly predicted his own death and came up with an escape plan in CoS when he was 5 years old and that ultimately saved him as an adult. These theories about Rufus made me want to explore a story where Rufus was a seer so I thought what better place to do that than the Vampire Tseng fic I wanted to write for a while. 
> 
> My inspiration for Vampire lore in this story was Dracula by Bram Stoker and Hellsing by Kouta Hirano. Of course, I took my own liberties with the lore but my main inspiration was the aforementioned book and manga. I made a few references to both texts throughout my fic to pay homage to them both. 
> 
> While I'm here I want to give a special shout out to everyone on Twitter who encouraged me to write this fic. 
> 
> I hope to publish the next chapter same time next week (at the latest). All the chapters are written down, I just need a few days to edit and it should be good to go to be published. 
> 
> As always thank you for reading this chapter and if you like this story please leave me a comment or kudos to let me know 🙂


	2. The Natural Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus opened his left hand and solemnly stared at the singular silver bullet on his palm. There was only one option for Tseng and if anyone is going to do this then as his Master it was Rufus' duty to go through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my friend [Yousteponmycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousteponmycake/pseuds/Yousteponmycake) for beta reading this chapter.

Reno’s eyes narrowed, he squared his shoulders into a battle stance. His opponent stared back with equal defiance with a pair of beady soulless eyes. 

His opponent refused to give an inch...and Reno? Neither will he. He was a Turk for the Shinra Company and a self-proclaimed consummate professional. Reno had never run away from a fight in his life, no matter the odds. He had no desire to do that today. 

A growl escaped Reno’s opponent. The first warning shot! She was ready to pounce. Reno’s lips parted, exposing his teeth into a feral grin. This was his moment! Today is the day he-

“-Ouch!” Reno cried out and tiny pearls of tears gathered on the corner of his eyes. He held onto his bruised head. “What the hell was that for?!” 

“For bothering D,” Elena said simply. 

Reno pointed angrily at the dog. “She started it!” 

Elena rolled her eyes. “I highly doubt that but I’m finishing it!” Her open palm was held threateningly over Reno’s head as a warning of repercussions if he kept bothering Dark Nation. She swept past Reno. Her pastel pink dress fluttered beside her. Elena knelt in front of Dark Nation. The hound stared at her with her almost glowing crimson eyes. Elena raised her gloved hand and began to scratch behind D’s ear. The dog whined happily and nuzzled against Elena, dropping the black, wooden baton on the floor. Leaving it to roll down the carpeted floor. 

Reno hastily grabbed the baton. He gave a disgusted look at D and Elena which was promptly ignored by them both. Reno’s beloved baton is covered in warm, slimy saliva. _‘The damn dog even left bite marks on it.’_

“Here,” a deep voice said holding a neatly folded handkerchief in front of Reno. 

Reno grabbed the handkerchief. He flashed a grateful expression at his partner and mumbled, “Thank you.” Reno began to wipe his weapon, making a mental list of all the damages Rufus’ dog inflicted on his treasured weapon. If Reno whined loud and long enough, usually either Tseng or Rufus will personally make sure replace the weapon for him just to shut him up. 

Rufus’ dog, on the other hand, seems to have no care in the world now that Elena was by her side. If Reno wasn’t so annoyed by the two at the present moment he would be quite impressed how Elena was able to tame the hellhound so quickly...and yes, he called D a hellhound. In truth what other explanation is there for a creature such as D. Reno had seen plenty of dogs in his life but none like Dark Nation. The guard dog almost stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Reno in terms of height. She was two-hundred pounds of pure muscle with a functioning working tailwhip on its head to complete the terrifying picture. On top of that Reno swore to anybody that would listen that there was a demonic aura around the D. Many a time Reno asked his boss what the hell exactly is D meant to be and Rufus always simply replied Dark Nation was a birthday gift from his late father and left it at that. 

Some might say Reno was exaggerating or overreacting but stranger things have been found out to be the truth after all when it comes to the Shinra Company. Speaking of which, “Shouldn't our bosses be here by now?” 

Rude was by the window staring outside at the heavy snowflakes that danced in the howling winds. “Maybe the weather slowed them down?” 

“Perhaps they decided to stay in the village,” Elena interjected while cooing sweet words of praise at D. 

“Great!” Reno huffed and sunk into the couch and placed his feet on the arms of the chair. He ignored the disapproving look Elena threw at him. 

“Put your feet down!” 

Reno blew the red-hair strands off his face and mocked Elena's voice and said, “Make me.” 

D gave a warning growl and just fast as he put them up Reno placed his feet on the ground but not before rolling his eyes. Reno was bored which is not something he could often say as a member of the Shinra Company’s espionage division. Each day bought something new and fresh, even during a seemingly boring assignment like gathering intelligence on the various factories Shinra owns. When Rufus ordered them to “gather information'' that was just code for rooting out the corrupt officials and giving them the good old fashioned ‘Turks Treatment.’ All of them Reno, Rude and Elena were doing a stellar job investigatin’ when Reno received an urgent letter from Rufus’ ordering all three of them to travel to the Shinra Manor, immediately. They were told to gather up any essentials from their home base in London and move it to Exeter. By the time they arrived, a hundred soldiers from the Shinra company’s army surrounded the property. It was as if they were preparing to go to war. 

As the second-in-command of the Turks Reno was put in charge of the security detail in the manor. The letter didn’t give any explanation as to why they were here and that’s what Reno didn’t like, being left in the dark. It’s not like he didn’t trust his boss, he’s sure Rufus had his reasons for ordering them all back here. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder why the increase in security? And why were they all forced to cut their respective trips short? And why the Shinra manor? Reno has been a Turk long enough to know how the new President felt about this place. 

“Partner, what are you thinking?” 

“I’m just wonderin’ why the hell we are here?” 

“Maybe it’s because there’s a new threat against Master Rufus’ life?” Elena said in a tone that said the simplest explanation is probably the most plausible one. 

“True but why can’t we protect him from London, doesn’t make much sense to me.” 

Elena didn’t have an answer to that and she exchanged a look with Rude. “It’s strange, the Master rarely takes over security matters. I wonder…”

“...Wonder what?” 

To an outsider Rude’s expression was unreadable but Reno immediately understood. “I see.” 

Elena frowned seeing the exchange between them “I see what?”

“Don’t you find it strange that the Boss made us all come to meet him here in the middle of nowhere.” 

Elena schooled a thoughtful expression. “Well, I admit I don’t know Master Rufus as well as you two but he never struck me as someone who would run away at the first sign of trouble.” 

Both men displayed a twin look of frustration at Elena’s words. She was right on the money. Rufus to his detriment cared very little about his safety thinking it to be a sign of weakness to run away from even the direst situation. As the most senior member of the Turks, Reno had witnessed many times where Tseng more or less had to drag Rufus away from danger. 

Rude turned toward Elena, “Exactly...So why would do that now? Especially over threats that aren’t even fully confirmed.” 

Elena couldn’t give an answer and neither could Reno or Rude. This was in lack of a better word a very unusual situation. The fact that it was Rufus himself that ordered everyone here was strange, to say the least. Which made Reno think about other possibilities. None of them was particularly pleasant theories. 

Regardless Reno hoped that they would get their answers soon. Reno fixed a glance at the tall, grandfather clock that was in the centre of the room, next to the fireplace that was roaring away. If the weather doesn’t become a deterrent to them, both Tseng and Rufus should be here soon. Though gathering from how the weather was worsening outside Reno had his doubts. It seemed that Elena must be thinking the same because she shot a worried glance towards the windows where snow was pelting on the glass. Reno realised maybe he shouldn’t have bluntly said his concerns out loud like that. What kind of leader is he if Reno started scarin’ his younger subordinates. 

He opened his mouth to reassure Elena but Reno wasn’t able to get a word out. D began to growl warningly. She then pulled herself away from Elena and Dark Nation’s head tilted down and one of her long-violet ears shot up. Her crimson eyes were squarely directed at Reno and D began to growl. 

“What did you do?” Elena accused. She stood up to grab hold of D’s collar and stop her from charging at Reno. Not an easy task, the dog was hysterical with her paws digging into the carpet as she whined and growled. 

“Nothin” Reno was perplexed as Elena why D was acting up. 

Elena’s hold on Dark Nation broke and the dog raced towards Reno. 

He held up his hand to brace himself for the attack but D ran past Reno and next to the window behind him. The dog began to nervously pace and Reno shot a confused look with Elena and Rude. Dark Nation began to whine while looking outside and lifted her head and began to howl. Reno bowed and instinctively covered his ears with gloved hands. D’s howl was so loud and haunting that Reno thought for a moment surely it would awaken the demons of hell-

-At first, Reno thought it was a clap of thunder hitting the house. The explosion was so loud that it made the chandelier above them shake. 

It was only when Reno turned around that he noticed the column of smoke and fire outside. That was no lightning. It was an explosion just outside the perimeters of Shinra Manor. 

“D!” Elena cried out but her shouts fell on deaf ears and she ran out the drawing-room and Reno was not far behind. He rushed through the maze-like halls of the Shinra manor and onto the main doors outside. 

At the foot of the door, Dark Nation was pacing and angrily barking. It occurred to Reno why D was acting so aggressively. If what he thought was true then Rufus and Tseng were in grave danger and he needed to act fast. Reno pushed the door handle down and immediately Dark Nation ran outside and disappeared into the darkness and snow. 

Reno raised his hand to cover his eyes from the falling snow. The cold stung his face. The snow and ferocious wind made it impossible for Reno to see two steps ahead of him. He wanted to follow D but the dog was gone and there was no use doing that, so Reno’s gaze shifted at the lights in the distance coming from the lanterns of the guards. “What the hell was that?” Reno demanded from the first guard he nearly bumped into. 

The older man appeared spooked by Reno’s sudden appearance but still managed to keep his voice still. “We are not sure, sir. It seems to be an explosion and just before that we heard what sounded like a gunshot.” 

“Prepare a patrol. If Master Rufus is out there we need to ensure his safety first. That is our priority.” 

“Yes, sir!” The man saluted before running up to his unit to relay the information. 

The snow crunched behind him and a warm coat draped around Reno’s shoulder. He immediately put it on. Reno was in such a rush he forgot to wear anything cold. “I’m going to go with a patrol. If the boss is out there we need to make sure nothing happens to him. You take over the rest and secure the house. Tell Elena she is to place the entire staff under lockdown. No one besides us is allowed to go in or out of the house until we finish our investigation.” 

Rude nodded and headed out. 

The same soldier Reno bumped into ran up to Reno and gave him a salute. “Sir, we are ready” 

“Right, come with me,” Reno barked, gesturing at the men to flank him. 

There were ten guards with Reno and each of them were holding a lantern. Even with that, it was nigh impossible to see as they approached, the western gate. Reno used the fire that was still burning from the explosion as a guide to run towards his target. “Alright, men our plan is simple. Our priority is to-

-Reno ducked behind the gate column. The thunder-like crack was unmistakable, gunshots. One of them nearly grazed Reno’s foot. The bullet landed on the ground where Reno stood before and exploded into specks of dirt and snow. “Shots fired!” someone shouted. 

The entire scene erupted into chaos. Outside the gates, the sound of a dog bark and gunfire became deafening even through the snow. A rush of adrenaline overpowered Reno as another bullet ricocheted off the column and a piece of stone hit Reno squarely on the face, “Motherfucker!” Reno spat. They were sitting ducks here and in absolutely no position to help Rufus nor Tseng. 

The sounds of gunfire became closer and Reno signalled his men to prepare their weapons…

...Through the snowfall, a figure emerged with Dark Nation by his side. A very familiar figure with Rufus’ usual white coat covered in red and a person with long white hair was sprawled against his shoulder. Reno’s blood ran cold when he recognised the person Rufus was carrying, ‘Fuck...Tseng!” 

Reno waved at the guards to immediately lower their weapons. 

“Shut the damn gates!” Rufus ordered as he ran past them. 

Immediately the gates were closed behind Rufus and Reno rushed to help him and Tseng. The first thing that struck Reno was the smell of burnt flesh and he could feel death lingering nearby. One of Tseng’s legs were missing and his entire body appeared more akin to a corpse than the strong and infallible Reno knew. 

Reno gently but swiftly grabbed one of Tseng’s too skinny arms placed over his shoulder and between him and Rufus they managed to carry Tseng inside the manor. As they reached the hallway near the stairway a loud gasp of despair made both Reno and Rufus lookup. Elena was on the verge of tears and her hand was covering her mouth.

Rufus’ eyes hardened when he saw Elena. “Where’s Rude?” 

“Securin’ the outer perimeters of the house.” 

“The people who attacked us got away. Elena tell Rude to take a patrol and capture them.” 

Immediately after being given orders, Elena snapped back to her professional self. She wiped her tears away and her expression turned into a determined expression worthy of a Turk, “Yes sir! We’ll ensure t-” 

“-No, not we. Rude will pursue the men. I need you to travel to Torquay immediately. Veld’s daughter is a patient at the Sanatorium there. Bring him here. He is the only one who can help Tseng.” 

“Yes, sir” 

“Take D with you,” Rufus gestured at Dark Nation to follow Elena who ran outside to relay Rufus’ orders to Rude. 

Reno watched Elena leaving and said, “...Boss, maybe I should-” 

“-Elena and Rude can do this. I need you here.” 

For some reason hearing Rufus freely admitting that he needed Reno’s help struck him how dire the situation is. Every single one of them including Rufus had gone through hell and back. They were used to danger and death. They just accepted it came with their job...but it didn’t make it any easier when one of them got injured. Had Tseng not being a vampire he probably would have been dead right now. Even with that Reno could see he was hanging onto life just barely. Reno itched to get back to the field. Those bastards were going to wish they weren’t born when Reno was done with him but Reno knew he had other priorities at the present moment. 

Reno nodded once at Rufus to silently let him know that he understood. 

“Let’s take him to my room.” 

Carrying someone as tall as Tseng up the curving and seemingly endless stairs of Shinra manor was no easy feat. On top of that Rufus’ room was upstairs on the east wing of the manor which was on the furthest side of the house from the hallway. 

The room used to belong to the former matriarch of the Shinra family. Though it would be difficult to decipher that since absolutely no trace of Rufus’ mother was left in the room. From what Reno heard from the rumour mill among the older servants the previous President destroyed everything that used to belong to his wife in the guise of helping Rufus move on from his mother. Though all it ultimately did start a wedge around the father and son that never healed. 

Tseng moaned painfully in Reno’s arms. It was the first sign of life he showed since Reno saw him sprawled over Rufus’ shoulder. “Almost there,” Rufus whispered in a gentle and reassuring voice that Reno never heard his boss use before. He couldn’t help but wonder who Rufus was talking to, was it Tseng? Reno? Or maybe those words were for Rufus himself. It struck Reno that Tseng could die tonight. That was a real possibility. Even though such a thought was unthinkable. Reno couldn’t even allow himself to entertain the idea. This was Tseng, he couldn’t die. He was their invincible and no-nonsense boss who always survived and came back no matter how dire the situation is. None of them would be here if it weren’t for Tseng. He gave Reno a purpose and because of him he met Rude and became friends with Elena and Rufus. Tseng can’t leave them...not like this. 

Another agonizing groan escaped Tseng and Rufus once again reassured him though Reno felt this time he knew his words were directed at him too. After all, unlike his two bosses, Reno had his heart on his sleeve and rarely hide his true emotions.

The trip to Rufus’ room felt like it took an eternity even though in reality it probably took them about just over five minutes to get there. Fortunately for them, the twin doors that lead inside were unlocked from the outside and Reno managed to push open one of the handles with his elbow. The room was vast, taking up a good portion of the Eastern section of the manor that was larger than most people’s entire houses. It had a study nook, a lounge with matching navy couch and a carpet and a marble washroom at the back. A bouquet of red roses was placed next to Rufus’ four-poster bed which was naturally tucked at the furthest corner of the room. Unlike how it was in the hallway the room was comfortably warm with servants starting the fireplace in anticipation of Rufus arriving back tonight. They even unpacked some of Rufus’ luggage that had been couriered from London beforehand. 

Gently, between themselves, Reno and Rufus managed to lower Tseng onto the bed. Tseng’s too thin body almost sunk into the covers. 

As Reno noted before Tseng’s right leg was gone and it was nothing more than a stump with a sliver of white protruding out that Reno recognised to be bone. The top left half of Tseng’s face was gone along with his eye. It was nothing more than burnt skin and tendons. Tseng’s entire body was covered in blood but mercifully he was not bleeding. It occurred to Reno now that it would have been likely that Tseng’s injuries were most likely much worse beforehand. Whatever strength Reno’s boss had he used it to heal the worst injuries of himself before passing out. Tseng’s aged face certainly attest to that. Whatever muscles that Tseng had in his well-built body, that was all gone. It was as if the explosion melted it away. His skin has sunken into Tseng’s bones. His hair was ghostly pale and his wrinkled skin was sunken down to the sharp contours of his bone. All of this gave Tseng the appearance of a corpse that was pulled out half-way through a cremation process. 

Seeing the roses on his bedside Rufus grabbed the bouquet with one hand and headed to the fireplace. All in while Reno watched to see Tseng was still showing signs of life. 

Truthfully the only indication that Tseng was still alive was his desperate gasps for air, each inhalation sounding more laboured than the last. 

Thinking it would make his breathing easier Reno made a move to remove Tseng’s shirt. As Reno began to remove Tseng’s clothes away a scream escaped Tseng’s lips. Concerned he ran his eyes around his boss to see what was wrong and Reno’s face blanched in horror. In the excitement, he didn’t notice but Tseng’s clothes had melted into his body from the fire and when Reno attempted to take his shirt off his skin had begun to peel away with his clothes. 

Reno dropped what he was doing like it seared his hands and turned his head away as he felt his lunch coming up his throat. His eyes met with Rufus whose gaze had travelled towards Tseng and his partially exposed body. A raw expression of fury appeared immediately on the President’s face. It was a look Reno had seen once before when Rufus realised he just got betrayed by the very anarchists he funded to assassinate his father. Reno flinched and dug his fingers to his thighs, “I’m sorry I thought it might help him.”

At Reno’s words, the expression on Rufus’ face disappeared fast as it came, “Never mind that. What’s done is done. Here,” Rufus said as he tossed a key at Reno who caught it midair. 

The metal of the small, golden key felt cool against Reno’s palm. Reno glanced at the key and he felt like he had seen it before- until it clicked in his mind. It was the same key that Tseng wears around his neck. Reno only had glimpsed it once or twice since the Chief prefers to keep key under his shirt at all times. 

“You were in charge of Tseng’s luggage weren’t you?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good, then you will remember the black trunk that in his belongs to him.

Reno almost snorted a laugh. How could he forget since Reno carried that thing up personally himself? It weighed like it was filled with bricks and the trunk was roughly the size of a small coffin. Reno nearly tripped down the stairs twice lugging that thing up to Tseng’s room. 

“Right, use that to open the trunk. Inside you will find soil that’s from Tseng’s hometown. Bring some here to spread on the bed. It will help him.” 

Reno nodded and turned around to run up to Tseng’s room which was fortunately not that far away. Even though Tseng was officially Rufus’ valet, his room was not with the servants. Neither of their rooms was. 

Even in London in a much home, they all had their rooms, situated at the section house where you would expect Rufus’ family members would reside. In that house, both Reno and Rude had their quarters conveniently adjacent to each other with a connecting door. Which Reno made good use of by sleeping only in his partner’s room. When Elena finished her training she too eventually assigned a room upstairs. 

As they moved back to the manor the same sleeping arrangements remained. Tseng’s room like the rest of theirs was on the north side of the house overlooking the vast fields that belonged to the Shinra manor. 

Reno reached into his pants and grabbed the set of keys leading to Tseng’s room. He spent the better part of the morning arranging the room to fit Tseng’s unique needs. Even so, Reno still felt as he was intruding on his boss’ privacy. 

Using the light from the lamps that were lit across the hallway Reno moved around trying to find the trunk he left on the foot of Tseng’s bed-

“-Ow!” 

There he found it. Well, more specifically his toes found the trunk, albeit painfully. Ignoring the throbbing pain on his right foot, Reno knelt in front of the trunk.

Using the key Rufus gave him he clicked open the lock and unclasped the trunk to open it. Immediately he was hit with an earthy smell of rich soil right after a rainstorm. The smell of the soil strangely reminded Reno of the pleasant scent he always found around Tseng. 

Grabbing a porcelain washbasin from the bed stand Reno scooped a generous portion of the soil and ran back to Rufus’ room. 

When he went back he noted Rufus had changed out of his bloodied clothes and they were burning in a pile inside the fireplace. Rufus was staring at Tseng with an unreadable gaze on his face. The only indication that Rufus’ was not himself was his fingers digging on to his palms. 

Reno cleared his throat to announce he came back. “I bought it.” 

“Help me spread it on the bed,” Rufus said, lifting the covers next to Tseng. Reno tipped the basin and dropped the soil on the pale, satin sheets. Rufus spread the soil down the mattress with his right hand. Afterwards, Reno and Rufus carefully placed Tseng on the other side of the bed. 

Unlike before Tseng didn't make any noise at all. Not even a small cry of pain as they moved his battered body. Nothing. Not a single sound. 

“It-It’s not working. Why isn’t it helping him?” Reno asked his eyes desperately darting towards Rufus for answers. 

Rufus didn’t respond. For the first time since Reno had known Rufus, he watched as words failed his boss. It was as if Reno just saw Rufus for the first time. No matter how bad things got Rufus like Tseng always managed to look infallible. 

It struck Reno how small his boss appeared. The loose white shirt he changed into after discarding his travel clothes didn’t help matters either. On top of Rufus looked like he aged ten years. There was a vulnerability in his blue eyes that Reno had never seen before. 

It wasn’t as Reno wasn’t aware how important Tseng was to Rufus. Hell anyone with a pulse and brain could see that. 

Reno turned away and bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything more, allowing Rufus a brief moment to gather himself. 

Perhaps seeing Reno go quiet made Rufus snap out of his stupor. He cleared his throat loudly. Rufus’ expression turned neutral and went back to the no-nonsense, all-powerful President he portrayed to the rest of the world. “The soil wouldn’t cure him. It will merely make him more comfortable.” 

_‘Ah that makes sense,’_ it dawned to Reno that vampires cannot sleep properly on a bed unless it’s covered in the soil of their homeland. In the rush of things that fact completely escaped Reno’s mind. Still, for someone like Reno, it didn’t feel like they did enough. He looked down on his curled fingers and an idea bloomed on Reno’s mind. It’s one that lingered on the back of Reno's head since he saw the full extent of Tseng’s injury. “What if we gave him blood? 

“It wouldn’t work.” 

“Why not?” Reno raised his voice. “It’s worth a fucking try-” 

-Rufus flashed a harsh glare at Reno that made him cut himself off. Reno knew he had gone too far with his insubordination. He opened his mouth to apologise but Rufus shook his head. He understood...because Rufus felt the same as Reno even if he didn’t outwardly show it. 

“Why do you think I sent Elena out to get Veld. He is the only one who can help him.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“Our Tseng isn’t like other vampires. He’s...well his needs are different from other creatures like him.” 

“So Veld’s the only one who Tseng can feed on?” 

“Yes, unfortunately...” 

...That was news to Reno but it didn’t surprise him. He had long suspected it considering that Tseng exclusively drank blood from Veld. From what Reno understood and what Tseng revealed to him, he is a very old Vampire. One of the only true vampires that roam the earth. Hence, he can walk in the daylight and hide among the humans. The fledgling vampires, on the other hand, do not have such luxury. They would be lucky to have hold of their mental facilities. Since most of them are mindless beings with no thoughts beyond feeding off a human host. Such creatures were the prime reason most vampires were almost hunted out of existence. 

Perhaps the fact Tseng chose only one human to feed-off at a time was the reason he survived this long. At least that’s what Reno could assume. 

Reno still hated the feeling of helplessness though, especially when it involved one of his comrades. “Sir, is there nothing else we can do?” 

Rufus turned his head towards Reno, “Yes, I need you to catch the people who did this to Tseng.”

That was an order and it was ironically the first most comforting thing Rufus had done since Tseng was brought to the manor. Capturing the fuckers who did this to Tseng meant Reno wasn’t sitting on his ass while one of his closest companions fought for their lives. He was grateful for the order but at the same time, he didn’t want to leave Rufus alone. “I can keep you-” 

“-No, you did all you could do here. I can keep a vigil on Tseng, I can see he is stable for now. All I can do is wait until Veld and Elena come back...Go, go and apprehend those _bastards_ who hurt him,” Rufus said, his eyes dipping over at Tseng’s entire shattered body. 

It struck Reno that maybe Rufus too wanted to join the hunt with Reno but he couldn’t because he felt it was his duty to look after Tseng. If given the choice Reno would rather have Rufus wait in the manor. After all the last thing Reno wanted was something to happen to Rufus too, Tseng wouldn’t thank him for that. 

Clicking his heels Reno gave a salute to Rufus, “Sir, we’ll make sure those bastards will pay for what they did. Not one of them will escape us, I swear to you as a member of the Turks.” 

Rufus nodded and Reno took that as a signal he was dismissed. 

The last thing Reno saw before he closed the door was Rufus sitting on a chair hunched up next to Tseng with his pale blonde hair over his eyes. Reno watched as Rufus grabbed one of Tseng’s burnt hands and rubbed his thumb to soothe him. 

The sight made a lump appear on Reno’s throat but he suppressed his feelings with extreme prejudice. However, right now Reno needed to focus all his energy on capturing those anarchists and he will not rest until every single one of them will go through the same pain they inflicted on Tseng. 

* * *

The ability to lie came naturally for Rufus Shinra. It was fine art that he perfected for most of his life. 

Rufus lied to himself and the people around him the day they buried his mother. The President told him tears are for children and the future heir to the Shinra Company had no time for tears. So Rufus at his mother's funeral, barely five-years-old suppressed his true feelings and stared emotionlessly as the dirt swallowed up the only person who truly loved and cared about him. It was only when Rufus was allowed back to his room and he was left alone in the Manor that he allowed his mask to break and wept for her. From there on little by little pieces of Rufus’ heart was hardened as he lied to protect himself. 

Such was the case when he pretended to be the ideal son after his father discovered his plot to assassinate him. Rufus put on the mask of a perfect heir to ensure his continued survival. He owed it to himself and his mother. 

Then for the last several years, he lied to himself that his feelings for Tseng didn’t exist. It was nothing more than lust. Even though nothing made Rufus happier than the moments he was able to spend talking and jesting with Tseng. Lying that was easy, it was certainly more palatable than admitting the truth. 

The truth hurt him and finding out that Tseng didn’t desire him the same way Rufus did, broke his heart. So Rufus lied to himself again and convinced himself that kiss meant nothing to him. 

So for a liar like Rufus, it was easy to trick all those around him after all he’s been doing that to himself since his mother died. 

If any of his companions knew his plan they would all surely stop him. That’s why he sent all of them on a fools’ errand.

Not that any of the Turks' individual missions didn’t have a purpose, Rufus however, did need all of them out of the manor for him to complete his task. In the middle of a blizzard and the pitch darkness, it would likely take all night for Rude and Reno to find the group that tried to assassinate him and Tseng. Then there was Elena. Rufus ultimately entrusted her with the most important task. Veld's presence was ultimately a security deposit. Rufus needed someone to finish his mission for him if things went south. 

The thing is there was one thing Rufus wouldn’t lie about...that all of this was his fault. If Rufus wasn’t so stubborn and revealed what he had foreseen to Tseng beforehand there was a chance this would have never happened. Tseng was dying...Rufus accepted that already. He tightened his left hand, there was only one viable option for Tseng now. 

The moment the door clicked closed Rufus Shinra lifted his head. He strained his ears to listen to Reno's steps getting fainter and fainter. When Rufus could no longer hear Reno, he stood up and went up to the door and locked it behind him. 

He turned towards Tseng. His breaths were getting more laboured with each passing second. 

Rufus opened his left hand and solemnly stared at the singular silver bullet on his palm. There was only one option for Tseng and if anyone is going to do this then as his Master it was Rufus' duty to go through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping to publish this fic yesterday night but ended up getting distracted by this amazing Superbat fic I found 😅
> 
> As always thank you for reading this fic 🙂 - Blue 🐰


	3. The Monster within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Tseng still in there? Or had he succumbed to the monster within him? Perhaps it would be more merciful to kill Tseng than allow the monster inside him take complete control of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this chapter was much longer but I ended up having to cut it into two parts because it was very clunky. This is the shorter chapter and the next chapter will be much longer than this.

Tseng’s face grimaced and he let out a silent cry of agony. All Rufus could do to comfort him was to hold his hand squeeze back. He wanted Tseng to know that he was not alone and Rufus had not abandoned him. “It will be all over soon, I promise,” he whispered over and over again. 

It felt like hours to Rufus until the Tseng stopped writhing on the bed but in truth, it was possibly no more than a few seconds. Rufus couldn’t even imagine what Tseng was going through- to have your entire body burnt but not be able to have any form of relief…

...Rufus hardened his eyes. He should not be thinking such thoughts, since Rufus had a task to complete. 

On the small table beside his four-poster bed was a pearl and grey Smith and Wesson, Model 3 revolver, loaded up with one singular silver bullet. 

_It was Veld who gave Rufus the silver bullet right before he left with Felicia. “If you are ever in a bind with him, right between the eyes. Don’t make him suffer.”_

At the time Rufus didn’t understand why Veld gave him the bullet. The power that was given to Rufus horrified him- but now seeing Tseng so far gone he was beginning to understand the reason behind Veld’s " _gift…"_

 _.._.Time was of the essence. Rufus had wasted enough time as it is. Each one of the breath Tseng took was more ragged and shallow as the last. 

Grabbing the revolver, he gripped the weapon tightly on his left hand. Using his free hand he reached down his trouser pocket and grabbed a small letter knife he procured from his study table. Holding the knife handle between his front teeth Rufus sliced a neat line through his right palm. 

Not one word nor gasp of pain escaped Rufus’ lips. His sharp-eyes watched as the blood pooled over his wound and gushed through his wound immediately.

Rufus pulled his palm and fingers into a half-fist and held it over Tseng’s lips and squeezed his hand. Then just like he saw Veld do it, twelve years ago, Rufus placed his revolver right next to Tseng’s temple. 

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

The warm liquid fell onto Tseng’s blackened lips. Half his mouth was gone, incinerated from the blast. Rufus’ blood seeped through the opening and into his tongue. 

For a moment there was stillness. Rufus wondered if he was too late. Tseng’s breathing had seized. There was absolutely no movement from him. Not even a twitch of pain. Panic gripped Rufus' heart and he desperately searched for any sort of life from Tseng. _‘No! Dear lord! Please no! Not him too! Please don’t take him away to-’_

-Tseng’s throat twitched. Instantaneously some colour returned to Tseng’ hollowed out cheeks. 

Rufus dipped his head down and let out a prolonged sigh of relief. “Thank the lord.” 

His gamble seemed to have worked and Tseng was going to be alright. Rufus’ blood was helping. Tseng's breathing was getting even, his skin was beginning to slowly fill out with muscle, his hair was progressively getting darker and-

-A pair of crimson eyes opened up. A piercing glare was shot at Rufus which made him instinctively step back. Tseng snarled and his sharp, ghost-white canines protruded out. His hand shot up and grabbed Rufus by his throat and pulled him down. 

With his air supply cut off, Rufus desperately gasped for hair. His free hand clawed Tseng’s hand, pleading him to let him go. Nothing. Tseng’s hand was solid as a rock and even in his weakened state, he was leagues stronger than Rufus.

The hand choking him pulled away. Rufus coughed, with his lungs working overtime to regain back the air it had lost. 

His moment of reprieve didn’t last. 

If he hadn't been choked out, Rufus’ painful scream would have alerted everyone in the mansion. The only sound that escaped him was a silent cry. He faintly heard someone’s clothes being ripped apart. Rufus was so far gone realise that it was Tseng ripping his shirt pieces to access Rufus’ nape. It was as if his neck was being torn apart by someone who sliced him with a jagged rapier. 

His entire body burned, smouldering red and his mind went blank. Rufus was sure for a moment he burning in the fire of hell for his sins. Nothing could have prepared him for the pure agony he was feeling. 

Just as it came the pain began to slowly fade- like fog over a swamp slowly ebbing away when the sun came out in the morning. 

With his senses slowly returning to him, Rufus blinked his eyes, filled to the brim with tears. Tseng had a firm hold on his hair and pushed him against the mattress with his head tilted to the side. Through the dim light that came from the lamp and fireplace Rufus watched through the mirror across from him the man he loved devouring him. He saw Tseng’s eyes when he opened them. The man Rufus grew to love was not there. All that was there was the cold, lifeless eyes of a monster. A creature that had only one thing in its mind, blood. Tseng was akin to a hyena gleefully tearing apart a fresh carcass that they managed to find. 

The primitive part of Rufus’ body took over. A predator was holding him down and Rufus’ mind screamed at him to Fight! Claw Back! Run! Anything! Just get the hell away! 

Tseng shifted his weight on Rufus to gain better access. Rufus felt Tseng’s burnt, crusted, cold lips over his neck. It was funny that he was being drained alive and Rufus felt every single motion with absolute clarity.

He gripped his hand on cold steel. _The gun._ With everything, he forgot he had it in his person. ‘Shoot him!’

It would be so easy. Tseng was far too preoccupied with drinking his blood to pay attention to what was on Rufus’ hand. Perhaps he didn’t care nor did he recognise what it was. It seemed the only thing Tseng was concerned about right now was having his hunger satiated. 

Veld’s silver bullet made sense to Rufus now. Sure Veld cared for Tseng, like one of his children but he was afraid of the monster that resided within his charge. Veld rather had Tseng died with what remained of his human mind intact than allow him to succumb into a mindless demon with nothing but the thought of the warm taste of blood in the mind. Perhaps this was a contingency plan between Tseng and Veld that even Rufus was not aware of. 

Either way it mattered not. Rufus had a way to live on...he had to kill Tseng. 

Keeping himself still, Rufus gripped his gun. Even though his mind was screaming at him to “RUN!” This was not the time to lose his wits. Any sudden movements will alert Tseng and everything will be for naught. 

The revolver stood firm on Rufus’ fingers. Ever so slowly Rufus aimed the barrel on Tseng’s head. The angle was awkward but Rufus could do it. He could shoot Tseng. For someone as skilled of a marksman as Rufus, it would be so easy. It would be a clean execution. 

He just had to pull the trigger then the monster Tseng had become would be dead. 

_‘Just pull the trigger.’_

It’s the only way Rufus is going to survive. 

Rufus took a deep breath. His finger twitched at the trigger-

-With a loud clank, the gun was thrown on the floor by Rufus.

The sound alerted Tseng who thought his prey was going to escape, pinned both of Rufus’ hands onto the mattress. The fingers that gripped Rufus became harder and sharper, digging into his skin to the point it made him bleed as Tseng’s retractable claws had grown back. Rufus was left completely utterly immobile and helpless without a weapon. 

Rufus wasn’t ready to die...but more than anything he didn’t want Tseng to die. He was the one constant in Rufus’ life. The one that stood by him even after Rufus betrayed him and the people he cared about. Rufus loved him, _oh lord_ did he love this man in ways he didn’t even know he was capable of. Rufus was glad he was able to save Tseng because at this moment that all it mattered to him. 

If Rufus had any regrets it was that he was too much of a coward to let Tseng know how much he cherished his company, his loyalty and how much Rufus loved him. Maybe with this final act, Tseng might realise Rufus’ true feelings for him…

… From the corner of his eye, Rufus watched as Tseng’s body began to piece itself back together. His mangled leg was the first to mend itself. Bone, muscles and tendons all stitched together and burst out from his stump like a butterfly escaping from its cocoon. 

_‘Ah, it’s working…”_ Rufus closed his eyes and a small content smile appeared in his lips. 

Something strange happened as Tseng’s body began to regenerate. The absolute burning pain that Rufus felt when he was first bitten began to dissipate. It happened slowly, Rufus didn’t even notice it at first. It was just a mere tingling feeling, a hint of pleasure. Then the feeling expanded like droplets from a rainstorm turning into a mighty river. It was the same feeling Rufus felt the first time he saw Tseng’s drinking blood but the sensation had amplified a thousandfold. 

His entire body felt unbelievably hot. If his hands weren’t pinned Rufus would have torn out all his clothing into shreds with his own bare hands. Sweat pooled on his brow. Rufus’ inhaled and exhaled each time breathing in the earthy scent of Tseng’s unique musk. It felt like home and it just magnified his feelings even more. 

If this was death then well it was a damn pleasant one. 

He settled into melting into Tseng’s arms. Rufus was so far gone he didn’t even realise that his pants were becoming tighter. Instinctively he began to wrap his legs around Tseng’s thighs and began to rut his groin to enhance his state of euphoria. 

What Rufus didn’t realise at the time was he was like an insect caught in the web of a spider. The venom injected into his body paralysed him to the point he would willingly give his entire being to Tseng. Never mind that Tseng had healed from his injuries and reverted to his youthful self. Tseng was acting on pure blood lust and Rufus well he was ready to accept his fate-

_‘-Coward! Is this how the President of Shinra going to die?! Is this the end you want for yourself?!’_

Rufus' eyes snapped open. _That voice._ Deep down Rufus knew it was his mind speaking to him but it sounded just like his father. The very last person he wanted to think about right now. 

Nonetheless, whoever that voice was it was as if Rufus was poured with a bucket of icy cold water. Whatever feeling of pleasure he felt before went away, replaced once more by the excruciating pain. 

Now that he knows Tseng is healed, Rufus will to live came back and he wasn't going to die without a fight. Rufus had to live, if it weren’t for his sake for his companions, how would they feel when they found out that Tseng killed him. How will Tseng feel when he finds out what he had done to Rufus? Even though he may not share the same feelings as Rufus did to Tseng, he still knew that Tseng cared for him. 

For his companions and Tseng, he had to fight back. Even if the person he was fighting against was Tseng, a vampire who was deep into their bloodlust. 

Now that his mind was clear, Rufus began to jerk his body and attempted to free his arms. No luck. Tseng was too strong. “Tseng, that’s enough! Stop this! You had enough.” 

Hearing Rufus said his name for a moment, Tseng paused his feeding. Rufus let out a relieved gasp when the pain began to ebb away. Tseng tilted his head, his crimson eyes flickered for a moment back to the warm brown Rufus is so well acquainted to, before it flicked back into lifeless, red eyes. 

He growled and flipped Rufus on his stomach. Tseng tilted Rufus neck in an uncomfortable angle and pierced his skin once more. A loud cry of pain escaped Rufus and he struggled his entire body in a desperate attempt to escape. 

Rufus was beginning to get dizzy as his lifeblood was rapidly sucked away from him. He could even feel the venom taking hold of his body once again and this time Rufus knew he would not come down from the high. 

Suddenly an idea formed in Rufus’ head. On hindsight, it was laughably stupid but Rufus was desperate to live and at that point, he was willing to try anything to make sure he was going to live. “Tseng? Look at me!” 

Once again Tseng's eyes flickered back to brown and he gazed at Rufus like he was looking at him for the first time. This time before Tseng’s eyes went red again Rufus turned his head towards Tseng’s face and pressed his mouth against his lips. 

Tseng’s lips felt sticky and metallic with his entire mouth being covered in Rufus’ blood. It felt strange to taste his own blood intermingled with Tseng's taste. It’s been one year since the first and at the time last time he kissed Tseng but the memory has not faded from Rufus’ mind. The thought of Tseng’s touch and that moment they shared still haunted Rufus’ most secretive of dreams. Tseng’s grip on Rufus tightened and for a second Rufus thought he was going to push him back onto the bed again and feed on him again. No such thing happened. Instead, Tseng moved Rufus' body in a more comfortable angle so he could have easier access to Rufus’ mouth. 

Rufus allowed Tseng to take the lead and opened his lips to allow Tseng to explore his mouth. With his hands freed Rufus thought for a moment maybe he should push Tseng away. That thought disappeared the moment Tseng began to explore his mouth with his tongue. After years and years of pining for a man who would never be his Rufus indulged himself the slightest of affection. Even if that touch was entirely born out of bloodlust. Rufus was far too gone to notice the warmth that spread to his right arm nor the mark from last time they kissed appearing once more on the back of his hand. The feel of Tseng's lips and the taste of his mouth was all that mattered at this moment- 

-A loud gasp of shock escaped Tseng and he pushed his lips away. Just like he did a year ago Rufus' mouth popped open in ‘O’ and he gazed up at Tseng in a daze.

Tseng, he looked appalled. He opened his mouth but no word came out. His eyes sifted through Rufus’ entire body that was covered in blood in disbelief. “Rufus?! What have I done?” 


	4. Every Action has an Equal and Opposite Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufus and Tseng deals with the fallout of Rufus’ decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my friend [Yousteponmycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousteponmycake/pseuds/Yousteponmycake) for beta reading this chapter.

“Rufus?! What have I done?” 

Tseng blinked his eyes as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Rufus supposed he made quite a sight, they both did. The upper garments on Rufus’ body were completely ripped into shreds. Rufus was covered in blood, claw marks and bite wounds. So, of course, Tseng was going to think the worse had happened, Rufus supposed it almost did. 

At the present, he cared not for his own needs. He was far more concerned about Tseng. It filled his heart with joy seeing Tseng had completely healed. 

However, Rufus’ elation would need to wait. There were immediate matters needed to be taken care of. Tseng’s clothes were also shredded due to the blast and when he regenerated. Only a scant few clothing on the lower half of his body were intact and it was barely covering up Tseng’s modesty. Not that Tseng seemed to have noticed. Rufus on his part felt appalled, he should have been more considerate of Tseng’s dignity. Even if at the heat of the moment didn’t allow him to. Gripping one of the blankets on his bed he moved it to cover Tseng up. It was then he noticed the mark on the back of his hand, a shield with a sword at the front and two wings on either side. Rufus had seen that symbol before, it happened last time they kissed. 

He looked up with a questioning gaze at Tseng but Rufus’ silent question was ignored. Tseng was busy taking in the gravity of the situation and what he had done...and what might have happened if Tseng wasn’t able to pull out of his bloodlust. His fingers hovered over the twin bite marks on Rufus’ nape. The hand trembled slightly. “Rufus...what did I do to you?” 

Rufus covered his neck with his right palm. Though his efforts were futile, there was no hiding what happened. For that reason Rufus didn’t entertain the idea of lying to Tseng, that would be a fruitless venture. Any fool would be able to put two and two together and decipher what had happened. So he focussed on lessening Tseng’s distress. His voice, his eyes, Tseng’s entire body language was begging Rufus to tell him that his worst fears were not true. That he didn’t just not only drank blood from his Master, a person Tseng considered a friend but during his bloodlust he nearly killed Rufus. 

Choosing his words carefully Rufus softly said in a tone that was used to calm down a spooked cat, “You did nothing wrong. If you did anything it was merely what needed to be done for you to survive. In any case, you did nothing I didn’t consent to.” 

“I drank your blood.” 

It was a statement not a question though Rufus answered back anyway in a deadpan tone hoping to alleviate the mood. “Evidently.” 

However, it seemed to have the exact opposite effect on Tseng. 

Dropping his eyes in almost a bow, Tseng said,” I am so sorry” 

“Why are you apologising? As I mentioned before you didn’t do anything to me that didn’t want you to.” 

Rufus was feigning ignorance. He knew why Tseng was apologising to him. It wasn’t just for nearly killing him. No, it was because the moment Tseng’s teeth pierced Rufus’ skin he was already at death’s door. 

_ “Never let him bite you. If he ever does, do yourself a favour and shoot yourself before you turn into one of them”  _ was Veld’s final warning to him before he left with his daughter. 

In Veld’s eyes being a vampire was a fate worse than death. They were the instrument of the devil and the creatures condemned to the shadows of the night. They were the undead who were forever trapped between the living and the dead. That was the fate of a vampire but Tseng...he was an anomaly. He was one of the few pure-blooded vampires that were not hunted out of existence. However, even if Tseng was a pure-blooded vampire he was still at war with himself where the monster within him is constantly attempting to devour what’s left of his humanity. Rufus caught a glimpse of that tonight and he knew the second he was bitten he was no longer part of the living world. 

Yet, for now, he felt fine. Sure he was bruised and injured from Tseng’s rough treatment and the assassination attempt before. Also, Rufus felt slightly dizzy from the blood loss but he still felt very much human. ‘ _ Strange.’ _

Again he looked at Tseng for answers but none came. Tseng was gazing everywhere but at Rufus. His eyes paused and Tseng’s gaze locked into the metal object that was just beside the foot of the bed. Realisation dawned in Tseng’s face and Rufus almost flinched. 

“Why?” 

It was such a simple question but not for the first time that night Rufus was lost for words. What would Tseng’s reaction be when he realised Rufus considered killing him? 

Rufus’ knee-jerk reaction was to lie but there was no use. Tseng as always will see right through him and well...Rufus was tired of lying. His lies were what got them both here in the first place. “I...Uh-um...wanted to live,” Rufus admitted dipping his head. 

“No, I want to know why didn’t you shoot me?” 

Rufus lashes swiftly swept up and he blinked in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I endangered you and the people in this house. When you had the chance you should have shot me-”

“-That is not your decision to make.”

“Oh...what happens if you die? What will happen to all of us?! If you die then everything we worked for will die with you.” 

Tseng’s voice raised with every single word and he paused to control his feelings. Rufus clenched his jaw hard to the point his teeth started to ache. Tseng was right, he was reckless, but Rufus couldn’t get himself to regret his decision. How could Rufus explain to Tseng without incriminating himself? The fact is everything Rufus achieved would feel hollow if Tseng wasn’t by his side. In short, Rufus was emotionally compromised by his feelings for Tseng. 

Why couldn’t Rufus just tell Tseng it was because he loved Tseng? The answer was simple but the words didn’t formulate past Rufus’ throat. After all this time keeping the secret he couldn’t just burst out and reveal it. How would Tseng take it? Not well, Rufus assumed. Tseng certainly regretted the last time he kissed Rufus. That much he was certain of.

Perhaps it was Rufus' prolonged silence that led Tseng to make that expression. 

It was swift and he almost missed it before Tseng hardened his face but Rufus recognised that expression immediately. The face of a man who just faced rejection from someone they loved. Rufus was intimately familiar with that feeling. Was he- Was Rufus the one who was obtuse all this time? Was he too blind to Tseng’s feelings for him? 

_ ‘Dash it all!’ _ This was something he should have done years ago and Rufus would have if he weren’t such a coward. Grabbing Tseng’s chin with his hand Rufus pressed their lips together. The kiss was chaste. Not at all desperate like the kiss before this nor did it have the burning passion of the kiss they shared a year prior. No, this kiss was uncertain but hopeful and it placed all of Rufus’ raw feelings towards Tseng on it.  _ ‘I love you! With all my heart and soul! Please accept my feelings.’  _

Tseng...he didn’t return the kiss and Rufus broke their touch distraught. “I saw you die in my dreams and I couldn’t save- but fate gave me another chance. I don’t regret this. I would have done anything if it meant you will live.” 

“I see.”

It was as if Rufus was stabbed in the chest by a dagger.

Tseng’s answer felt suffocating. The walls of his room felt like it was closing in on Rufus and he had to get out. Rising from the bed and without a word, he stepped away from Tseng. 

A firm hand enveloped over his own and stopped Rufus from walking away. There was a softness in Tseng’s eyes that made him appear vulnerable in a way that Rufus had never witnessed before. Rufus watched as Tseng placed his hand over his bare chest. There was no vibration of a beating living heart, naturally but Rufus was struck how warm Tseng felt. 

Tseng’s skin began to heat up until a speckle of golden light appeared around where his heart was. Rufus stared mesmerised at the beautiful spectacle before him. The shimmering light eventually dissipated and carved onto Tseng’s chest was the symbol. The same sign that was on the back of Rufus’ hand. 

“Do you know what this is?” Tseng whispered. His thumb circling the mark on Rufus’ hand. 

Rufus shook his head. 

“My kind...vampires, the pure-blooded kind, we have what we call true mates. Two souls that are made for each.” Tseng said with his lips morphing into a small smile. He reached over and brushed Rufus’ hair over his eyes. “That day when I kissed you I knew...I knew I found mine.” 

Does that mean? No, it meant what Rufus thought. He squeezed Tseng’s hand, it was cold to touch. Rufus needed the reassurance that this was real life. Everything that happened until now felt surreal. “So that day, when you said you are mine and I am yours…” 

“...I meant that every single word,” Tseng said in a soft, tender voice but then his eyes hardened. “I was so happy but then I remembered the pact we made and I knew I would never be able to confess my feelings for you.” 

Rufus schooled his expression into a puzzled look. “I don’t understand.” 

Sighing self-deprecatingly, Tseng gazed away from Rufus. “I was using you to not only save Veld but to ensure that the Turks will survive-”

Grabbing Tseng’s chin, Rufus tilted it up so his eyes met with his. They were back to the warm mocha that Rufus was oh so familiar with. “-If you don’t remember I was using you as much as you were.” 

“So you don’t feel like I exploited you?” 

“No, not at all. Never.” 

For some reason the moment Rufus said those last words he felt a tickle in his throat. It began to bubble over and made him cough. Then that cough turned into laughter. 

Rufus had no idea why he was laughing. It was solely an inappropriate reaction to all of this. He didn’t dare to look at Tseng and his reaction to all of this. Surely he must think Rufus was mad to act like this and Rufus would not blame him. But it was still ridiculous. They were both so damn ridiculous. It seemed that they both suppressed their true feelings for one another thinking they were exploiting the goodwill of the other. Fools, that’s what they were. Just a pair of fools. 

Perhaps that’s why destiny chose them to be together. Two ridiculous people like them deserve one another. 

“Rufus?” Tseng called out in a voice laced with concern. Yes, he was worried about Rufus’ sanity. 

Maybe he had gone mad. The blood loss finally got to him. Rufus wiped the tears that gathered in his eyes. “I am alright. I apologise for my reaction. That was quite rude on my part.” 

Tseng attempted his head over Rufus’ forehead but he grabbed Tseng’s hand. “I am fine, truly. I haven’t felt this good in a long time.” While Tseng drinking his blood made his head feel slightly lighter, truthfully his mind never felt more clearer. An enormous relief has finally befallen Rufus’ knowing that Tseng felt the same. He loved him just as Rufus loved him. His heart was bursting in joy in a way that he didn’t think he was capable of.

Perhaps that’s why Rufus felt bold enough for his next move. He pulled Tseng close, “I think we are both idiots...” Rufus said before giving Tseng a bruising kiss. Their hands move around their upper body, touching each piece of naked flesh they good get their hands on. The air around them was fiery hot and it stole Rufus’ breath away. 

When they finally broke the kiss it pleased Rufus to see Tseng so flustered. His mouth was gasping for air and his face was adorably flushed red. It took a moment to realise that this was the first time he had ever seen Tseng blush. It was such a raw human reaction. Rufus wasn’t even sure up until now whether Tseng was capable of blushing. Maybe this was immediate after-effects of consuming blood, for a brief moment Tseng had the opportunity to feel human again. Ironic considering it almost led to him draining the life of another. That Rufus gathered was one of the many curses of being the creature of the night. 

Rufus brushed the hair off Tseng’s face. He stared into Tseng’s beautiful eyes. Rufus’ heart was pounding so hard he felt it would break the confines of his rib cage. “...If anything had been made clearer to me tonight is that we deserve each other. We are two idiots who wandered into each other’s orbit.” Rufus tapped on the soul mark on his arm and said firmly, “If it will clear your conscience, know that I didn’t need  _ this _ to tell me how I should feel about it. I found that out all by myself. I fell in love with you on my own and kept loving you all in my own accord.”

It was when Tseng's breath hitched painfully at Rufus' last words he realised what he just admitted. It was the first time Rufus said  _ that  _ word out loud. How often did he fantasize about a grandiose confession after properly courting Tseng? Instead, Rufus just burst out his feelings while they were both half-naked and covered in dirt and blood, twice.  _ ‘Oh no…’ _

Even as someone who prided himself in keeping his emotions in check Rufus Shinra was still unable to prevent his face from warming up. It didn’t help that

Tseng had a hint of mischief behind his happy eyes.  _ ‘Damn you.’ _ Only Tseng could make him feel and act like a love-struck fool. Which he was...but Rufus would have preferred not to make it that obvious. 

“So you do love me?” Tseng said in a teasing tone. As if Rufus' words didn’t make him catch his breath with pure joy. He was enjoying it, Rufus could see that. After all, it was not every day that Tseng got to see Rufus flustered and completely honest with himself. Trust Tseng to take the opportunity to get a dry quip in, even in a serious moment like this. Tseng was far more mischievous than people even close to him know him to be. 

“Isn’t that what I just said?” Rufus huffed. Refusing to take Tseng’s bait. 

Perhaps the heat of the moment also made Tseng feel bold because he pulled Rufus onto the bed and began to straddle him. “Hmm, I want to hear you say it again.”

Pressing his lips together in a pout Rufus glared at Tseng- but instead of a teasing look, Tseng’s eyes were earnest. He truly just wanted Rufus to say  _ that  _ word again.  _ ‘Why didn’t you just ask? Ah...who am I to say anything. You are just like me.’ _

Taking a deep breath Rufus stared firmly into Tseng’s eyes and said, “I love you.” 

Tseng’s entire face turned into a tender expression. He grabbed Rufus’ right hand and kissed the back of it. Tseng’s lips brushed just over Rufus’ ring finger. “I feel the same. I love you. My body, what’s left of my heart and soul...it’s all yours Rufus.” 

If Rufus’ face was pink before it was entirely glowing red at Tseng’s blatant admission. “How...How can you say something so poetic with a straight face?” Rufus asked as if his entire heart wasn’t about to burst with elation at Tseng’s confession. Because finally, Rufus heard out loud that Tseng loved him just as he did. 

Tseng shrugged at Rufus’ response. “Maybe it is the residual after-effects of drinking your blood that left me uninhibited or perhaps what it is that I’ve been waiting for you for thousands of years and now that you are in my arms on your free-will I am not willing to hold myself back.” Tseng pushed Rufus' back onto the bed and straddled him. Closing his eyes, Rufus leaned up and pressed his lips closer to Tseng’s. 

For a moment nothing existed in the world. The raging blizzard that battered outside was long forgotten. Both their near-death-experience at the hands of the enemies was a distant memory. At that moment it didn’t even register in Rufus' mind he was back in the house that he detested and left isolated for most of his life. Nothing mattered at this moment except Tseng’s lips that began to warm up from Rufus’ body heat. Tseng’s fingers brushed a sensitive part of Rufus’ neck and he let out a silent moan. Taking the opportunity Tseng pushed his tongue inside to explore Rufus’ mouth. The kiss was pure, molten passion. The fierceness of it made Rufus’ entire body feel like he was on fire. The fever spread everywhere like wildfire. Particularly to a certain part of his body. When Rufus shifted his body to meld closer to Tseng his groin accidentally brushed up against Tseng’s clothed thigh-

-Feeling Rufus’ arousal Tseng broke the kiss. His eyes flickered down at Rufus and he said, “Oh…” 

“...Well?” Rufus asked his cheeks speckled pink from both the kiss and Tseng finding out about his body’s natural reaction to their actions. “Are you going to take care of that?” 

Tseng cleared his throat. “Perhaps we are rushing into things?” 

“Rushing into things?!” Rufus asked. His face pinched into an annoyed expression. “How can you say we are hastening things when we _ both  _ danced around each other for nearly a year?” 

“-I didn’t...” 

Rufus blinked. What was Tseng saying? 

“...It wasn’t just a year...I had feelings for you for much longer than that. I’m like you. I didn’t need my soulbond to tell me what my feelings for you were. For a creature like me, time flows like water in a river we don’t even notice. So I can’t even pinpoint the date now but I know I feel like I always loved-” 

-Tseng didn’t get to finish his confession. Not with Rufus’ teeth clicking painfully with his own. The kiss was sloppy and desperate- but no less passionate as the previous ones they shared. There was a sense of urgency again in this kiss too accentuated by Rufus’ obvious inexperienced when it comes to matters like this. Tseng allowed Rufus to take the lead until they broke the kiss breathless and panting for air. 

Resting his forehead on Tseng, Rufus gazed deeply into his lover’s eyes and said, “I love you. Your kindness and your loyalty. I most of all just love the person you are. You aren’t rushing things. It’s difficult to say we were when we both wanted this for years.” Rufus’ eyes then travelled down to the bulge on Tseng’s ripped trousers. 

Tseng opened his mouth but Rufus shook his head. “Don’t argue,” he said looking pointedly at Tseng’s arousal. “I can see it as bright as the day you are affected just as I am.” It pleased Rufus to know that he had such an effect on Tseng. Though not as much as the joy he felt realising that Tseng loved him all this time. They didn’t need supernatural powers to know their feelings for each other. It happened naturally on their own accord. 

For his part, Tseng was conflicted. There was a part of him that wanted to protect Rufus’ honour. At the very least wait until after he courted Rufus properly and then wed him before they consummate their relationship. Tseng was desperate to let his love experience every human ritual before he-

-Tseng didn’t want to ponder on  _ that. _ They were essentially on borrowed time and Rufus knew that. Tseng’s bite sealed Rufus’ fate. Perhaps because of this, it would be alright to hasten the process and consummate their relationship. Tseng had been pining on Rufus ever since he laid his eyes on him. Rufus was certainly more than willing and  _ somewhat  _ patiently waiting for his answer. It was also ludicrous to think that societal norms would apply to them, a vampire and his soul bonded human. 

In front of him, Rufus could see Tseng’s resolve cracked. He was not surprised. Tseng’s desire was plain as day but his gentlemanly sensibilities would not allow Rufus to feel pressured. Rufus rubbed the back of his hand to reassure him and to let him know that he is more than ready. 

The last of Tseng’s internal conflicts melted away. His fingers brushed past Rufus and settled over his lover’s cheek. Rufus leaned onto Tseng’s cool, reassuring touch. “If you want me to stop at any point-” 

“-I’m not...I want this. So damn much.” Rufus was grateful for Tseng’s thoughtfulness in regards to his reputation but he was restless. He grabbed Tseng’s free hand and placed it in-between his legs. Tseng’s fingers twitched over Rufus’ clothed arousal and that did the trick. 

Tseng buried his face on Rufus’ neck. For a moment Rufus wondered if Tseng was going to bite him again-but he was proven wrong. Tseng began to leave a trail of kisses from the angle of Rufus’ jaw right down to the junction between his nape and collarbone. Rufus who had never been touched so tenderly before shivered in delight. 

Gentle...Tseng was so delicate with him. Every touch and every kiss was tender as the next. For a moment Rufus wanted to protest. He wasn’t made out of porcelain and Rufus wanted to tell Tseng not to treat him at such- but those words didn’t leave his lips. Because Rufus found himself enjoying Tseng’s tenderness. 

It wasn’t something Rufus ever experienced before. He grew up in a world if you weren’t the strongest person in the room then expect to get completely devoured by those around you. Being exposed to such an environment from a young age made Rufus put up multiple shields around himself to protect himself. 

Then, Tseng came into his life. Little by little he broke through every single one of the walls Rufus’ placed among himself like they were nothing. 

When Tseng kissed his lips while gently caressing his torso Rufus allowed the last wall he had to crumble around himself. Rufus had no use for such a shield anymore, not around Tseng. Rufus arched his back and discarded his shredded shirt and allowed Tseng new territory to explore on his body. 

Rufus allowed Tseng to take his time with him. He tilted his head and he shivered as he felt Tseng’s soft lips on his body and his fingers running up his torso. A gasp escaped his mouth when Tseng’s mouth rested on his nipple. He swirled his lip and Tseng’s elongated fangs brushed just enough that it gave Rufus’ a wonderful sensation of both pain and pleasure. Rufus let out a prolonged moan. He didn’t even know he was able to feel good from that area. 

In response to Tseng’s touches, Rufus moved his hands all over his body. He memorised and kissed every scar in Tseng’s body. He didn’t want to forget this sight. Rufus adored the way Tseng trembling under his touch and leaned into his kisses.  _ ‘Oh...of course, you are the same as I, aren’t you Tseng?” _

Rufus promised himself right there and then that he will always cherish Tseng. He would do everything in his power to let Tseng know how loved he was. Tilting his head up, Rufus gave Tseng a deep kiss. 

When they broke the kiss Rufus’ finger tugged at Tseng’s trousers. An affectionate chuckle vibrated on Tseng’s throat. He grabbed Rufus’ hand and placed it back on the mattress and kissed him on the forehead. “Patience.” 

Rufus pouted but he waited nonetheless. 

Getting up on his knees which were spread either side of Rufus’ legs, Tseng stared deeply into Rufus’ eyes. He then in one swift movement slipped down his trousers so quickly it ripped apart. The burnt clothing was discarded carelessly on the floor along with Tseng’s undergarments. 

Rufus swallowed hard and his mouth gaped open. He always thought that Tseng was the most beautiful man he had ever laid his eyes on. Even when he was in his older form, Tseng still had this elegance and grace that was unparalleled. Not even Rufus’ wildest imaginations prepared him for this sight before him.

Tseng’s hair fell milky shoulders extending just above his hips. Rufus’ hand reached over before he could stop himself, he had to know whether this was all real. Rufus was afraid the moment he touched he was going to disappear like an apparition. 

The moment his palm touched Tseng’s heart and his soul mark glowed and appeared once more Rufus struggled not to let out a sigh of relief. This was real... all of this. 

His lover was cool to touch like porcelain. Tseng’s body was pure muscle. Though the hardness of his muscle was contrasted by how soft his skin felt underneath and Tseng’s body began to warm from Rufus’ touch. His skin wasn’t smooth, not completely because Tseng’s entire body just like his upper torso was covered in scars. Though Rufus didn’t see them as blemishes. It was like Tseng was a beautiful canvas and the long life he lived painted a colourful story. Each of them told a story and Rufus was eager to hear them all, someday. Everything about Tseng was captivating and ethereal. 

Without thinking Rufus’ attention moved south until it settled onto Tseng’s-

-He flicked his gaze elsewhere immediately. Tseng was...well Rufus didn’t quite have a point of reference besides his own but he had to say he was... pleased with what he saw and more than impressed-

-Above him, Tseng cleared his throat. 

It was then Rufus realised that he had been staring at Tseng, mesmerised for a long time. Rufus felt his cheeks reddening for reasons he could not explain. This was something Rufus wanted for so long, so why is he embarrassed by gazing up at Tseng’s body? He didn’t have an answer. What Rufus did know was that Tseng’s self-satisfied smirk and quip didn’t help matters either. “Are we enjoying ourselves,  _ Master  _ Rufus?” 

It was the way Tseng said  _ Master _ that made Rufus’ entire body shiver in delight. How is it that he feels more vulnerable than Tseng? Even though he is the one who is clothed and Tseng’s the one who is baring it all, why does Rufus feel more exposed? 

To hide that he was flustered, Rufus huffed and looked at Tseng dead-in-the-eyes and said, “Yes, I am. Thank you.” 

The smug expression on Tseng’s face didn’t change. Tseng indeed was seeing right through Rufus and saw how much of an effect his body was having on him. Thankfully for Rufus, Tseng let go of his teasing, for now. 

Tseng ran his index finger above the belt of Rufus’ trousers and the finger rested on one of the buttons. He silently asked Rufus for permission to continue. 

It was at the moment the true gravity of what he was about to do with Tseng hit Rufus. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want it to happen, there was nothing Rufus wanted more than to physically show his love for Tseng- but he felt as if he was in over his head. Especially since he had never-

-Rufus narrowed his eyes. It was never his nature to back down. Whatever lingering reservations he had, Rufus brutally pushed it down. So he nodded at Tseng to continue and began to unbutton his trousers. 

A hand rested on Rufus’ own to stop him. Rufus gazed up questioningly at Tseng. “If this is getting too much. I’m happy for us to stop. You shouldn’t push yourself.”

“No! I want to,” Rufus replied quickly. He hated himself for being so obvious. “I am...That is...What I’m trying to say is that I’m merely inexperienced at this,” Rufus admitted realising there was little use hiding it. Rufus kept his eyes at Tseng, hoping this would not be a deterrent for him. 

Tseng didn’t appear to be surprised at Rufus’ confession. “I gathered this might be your first time.” 

The tips of Rufus’ ears went red for reasons he couldn’t explain. “Was it how I kissed you?” 

“Well yes,” Tseng replied bluntly. 

“I didn’t want my inexperience to dissuade you. That’s why I didn’t say anything before.” 

“It’s not,” Tseng said, cupping Rufus’ cheeks. “I care not how many lovers you had or didn’t have. What matters to me is that you are here with me right now. I merely want this to be as enjoyable as possible for you.” 

A rush of emotions spread through Rufus’ entire body at Tseng’s words. Oh, how Rufus wished that he was articulate with his feelings enough to tell exactly what’s on his heart. So Rufus settled for parting Tseng’s hair behind his shoulder and giving him a chaste kiss, placing all his love and adoration once more in that one simple act of affection. When their lips parted Rufus said, “I want us to make love. So please continue.” 

“We’ll go slow and take all the time we need. Is that satisfactory enough.” 

“Yes, please Tseng.” 

No more words were needed to be said after that. Silently between themselves, they began to unbutton Rufus’ trousers and push it down until his last bit of clothing was discarded on the floor with Tseng’s. 

Rufus was never one to be self-conscious about his body. The majority of Rufus’ life he was showered with compliments about his good looks. Though most people said that to curry Rufus favour but even he objectively knew he was very easy-on-the-eyes. It was part of Rufus’ charm. Rufus was never above using his good looks to get what he wanted. 

However, right now, for the first time in his life Rufus’ felt self-conscious about how he looked. Rufus thought about the little hook on the bridge of his nose that he inherited from his grandfather. The mole on his inner thigh. The faded scars on his abdomen from when Professor Hojo experimented on him. Rufus was certainly smaller than Tseng, nowhere close matching the muscle mass of Tseng. Each of his tiny flaws was amplified a thousandfold in Rufus’ mind. Because the person who was staring down at him was Tseng. A person so ethereally beautiful in Rufus’ mind that he was not even human. It was the kind of effortless, regal beauty that Rufus could never match. 

Tseng sighed, “You are so damn beautiful.” 

With those words the brief moment of self-doubt that Rufus had disappeared immediately. The expression on Tseng’s face...there was no other word to describe it but adoration. Though when his lover’s eyes began to wander around Rufus’ body it was soon replaced by hunger and desire. It was as if Tseng was a predator who just found a particularly delectable meal. 

Rufus never felt more desired.

Almost simultaneously they reached for each other. At first, their touches were slow, mapping out each other’s bodies and memorising each part that made the other gasp in pleasure. 

In-between their explorations Tseng’s fingers brushed against Rufus’ manhood. 

Rufus tried to bite his lip to muffle the noise but he couldn’t stop the loud moan escaping his lips. Pleased by the reaction Tseng touches began to slide down. With one hand resting on Rufus’ hips, Tseng silently asked Rufus for permission to continue. 

Nodding, because at this point it’s all Rufus could do. Damn it all if Tseng just touching and kissing him left him in such a state what will happen when he-

“Ahhh!” 

Tseng had enveloped his lips over Rufus’ cock. Rufus’ back arched and his hips bucked onto his lover’s lips. Leading his manhood deeper into Tseng’s mouth. 

Nothing, absolutely nothing. Not even Rufus’ deepest, secretive of dreams prepared him this. The entire sensation of Tseng’s tongue licking and sucking his cock overwhelmed Rufus. Tseng’s mouth was wet and soft all at once. His hips bucked once more when his cock brushed against the ridges inside Tseng’s mouth. 

He wanted to tell Tseng to stop because it was getting too much too fast but the pleasure took over him. 

However, it was all over when Tseng’s fingers just brushed on the base of Rufus’ length. 

For someone like Rufus who had never been touched like this before, that was it. The pressure and pleasure weaved through his entire body. Rufus came, hard and embarrassingly fast. 

Rufus didn’t even have a moment to warn Tseng. His ability to even speak was completely taken away from him. Rufus was still coming down from his high. His entire body was shaking with pleasure that it took Rufus awhile to come back into reality. 

When he opened his eyes, Tseng was hovering over him. A trail of cum was still dripping down the side of Tseng’s mouth. Which Tseng wiped away with the back of his hand. The entire sight would be extremely erotic...if Rufus wasn’t so embarrassed by his body’s weak reaction. 

Rufus’ entire face and body flushed a brilliant red. He bought his hand up to cover his face to hide from Tseng. Damn it all this was the very last thing he wanted to happen. 

“Oh no you don’t,” Tseng said, catching Rufus’ hand and moving it away from Rufus’ face. 

“That wasn't meant to happen.” 

Tseng gave Rufus’ wrist a small kiss. “It’s alright, it happens. What’s done is done.” 

“But it’s not alright. I want you to feel good too. What is the point if I’m the only one who is satisfied?” 

For a moment Tseng looked taken aback by that. It was then Rufus realised that out of all the people in his life Tseng would be the one to understand the most what it’s like to be exploited by others. Which left a twinge of anger in Rufus’ stomach to know that there were people in Tseng’s past like that. Rufus vowed to himself that he will never make Tseng feel like he wasn’t loved. He may be inexperienced in the way of love in every sense of that word but this was not something Rufus was willing to get wrong. “Tseng…”

“...Yes?”

Setting his jaw straight Rufus tilted his head up at Tseng and made firm eye contact with him. “I want to make love to you, properly. I want you to make you feel what I feel.”

“How would you like me to proceed?” 

“I need you inside me,” Rufus said without any hesitation. 

Tseng kissed the back of his hand. There was a small genuine smile in his lips that Rufus felt through the kiss. “As you wish.” 

There was a desperation in Tseng’s voice like he wanted it too but he was too afraid to ask. Rufus will have to change that. 

Tseng got up and turned towards the washroom. 

Confused Rufus called out, “Is everything alright?” 

“I’m just looking for something.” 

“What is it?” 

“Oil...so it would be easier for me to enter inside you.” 

“Oh...would massage oil suffice?”

Tseng nodded. 

“I think there is,” Rufus said, his hand underneath his mattress and pulling out a small vial of scented massage oil. 

He placed it on Tseng’s hand. A smirk appeared in Tseng’s lips when he came back to the bed and straddled Rufus. “I have to say  _ Master _ Rufus it’s curious that you happened to have this right next to your bed.” 

Rufus knew what Tseng was implying and he didn’t take the bait. Even though his speculations were accurate. There were many nights where Rufus would lock the door to his room tightly and lay on the bed and close his eyes. The only person on his mind was Tseng. Now all those dreams were coming true tonight. 

Fortunately for Rufus, Tseng let it go. Instead, he popped the cap of vial open with his lips. Tseng poured some of the oil onto his hand and let the liquid settle on his palm. 

The expression on Tseng’s face went serious. “Rufus…” 

“Hmm?” 

“May I?” Tseng asked, his tone hesitant. It occurred to Rufus that he was probably not the only one who fantasized this moment in the darkness of the night. This moment must also feel like a dream to Tseng as well. 

His face softened and Rufus replied, “I would rather you did.” 

Tseng held his hand up into the air waiting for the warm air from the fireplace to warm the oil and so it would be more comfortable for Rufus. A tender gaze appeared in Rufus’ eye and he placed his hand over Tseng’s oil-slicked fingers. “There, that should help you heat it up faster.” 

When the oil became sufficiently warm Tseng gently nudged Rufus’ legs apart. At first, Tseng took the time to arouse Rufus’ manhood once more. He took his time, after all, there was no rush. Tseng kissed Rufus deeply and slowly until he was left breathless and panting. With his oil-less hands, Tseng touched all the sensitive spots in Rufus’ lower body that he committed to memory from before. Rufus’ inner thighs were particularly sensitive and Tseng made his way up with a trail of kisses. Occasionally leaving a few marks there with his mouth. Ever so slowly Tseng’s hands reached between Rufus’ legs. 

A deep moan escaped Rufus’ mouth as Tseng expertly began to awaken his arousal once more. Rufus closed his eyes, basking in the sensation of Tseng’s cool fingers over his cock. When a groan of pure pleasure escaped Rufus’ lips Tseng gave a satisfactory hum. He opened Rufus’ legs further and gazed at Rufus for permission, one last time. 

All Rufus could do at this point was nod. 

Slowly and steadily Tseng slipped one of the oil-covered fingers inside Rufus. Even though he was prepared for the sensation, Rufus let out a surprised whine. It didn’t hurt but it wasn’t entirely pleasant either. 

Alarmed Tseng pulled his finger out and anchored his attention over Rufus. “Are you alright? Did I hurt you?!” 

“No. No, you didn't. It was just...I just felt new. I needed a moment to get used to it. That was merely it.” 

“Rufus...Please don’t push yourself.” 

“Believe me I am not. If this was beyond me I will tell you.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I am, please keep going.” 

“I’ll be gentle and slow.” 

“Thank you…” 

Tseng tried again and this time he kissed the sensitive part of Rufus’ nape to distract him. That helped. Rufus was able to focus on the sensation of Tseng’s kisses which allowed him to relax his entire body, including the ring of muscles around Tseng’s finger. When there was no resistance Tseng pushed his finger deeper inside Rufus. It appeared like he was searching for something. Rufus opened his mouth to ask what it was until-

“-Oh!” a shot of pleasure went through his body like lightning. That was something Rufus had never experienced before. 

“I gather from your reaction, that I found it?” 

Rufus nodded weakly not entirely sure what  _ it  _ was but didn’t want Tseng to stop what he was doing. An impatient whine was directed at Tseng, Rufus wanted to feel like that again. If that’s how his body reacted to one finger, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen with more fingers and ideally Tseng’s entire manhood inside of him. 

Little by little, taking his time, Tseng began to prepare Rufus. When he was satisfied Rufus' entrance had relaxed from one of his digits he added another one. Then a third one to completely loosen Rufus’ hole. Each time his fingers brushed Rufus’ prostate that left him begging for more. 

Encouraged by the pleasing sounds Rufus made Tseng move his cock covered in oil in-line with Rufus’ entrance. Rufus placed his hand on Tseng’s hips and opened his legs almost to a split. He dipped his head granting Tseng permission to continue. 

Tseng moved and the first thing Rufus’ thought was how big Tseng was. Even with just his tip, Rufus felt like he was going to be ripped apart. Though Tseng must have anticipated that. He didn’t enter quickly. He went inside inch by inch allowing Rufus’ muscles to relax around his length before continuing. Rufus' breath grew heavy and his lips parted feeling the sensation of Tseng inside of him. Sweat began to cover his brow as Tseng buried his entire member within his entrance. Tseng brushed Rufus’ wet brows away and kissed his forehead, that relaxed him. The initial burning pain Rufus felt when Tseng first entered him began to ebb away and gave way to tiny drops of pleasure. It was very much like the moment after when Tseng first bites him. 

“More,” Rufus breathed out. Tseng’s lips morphed into a small smile. Even though Rufus’ voice was shaking he still found a way to be demanding.

He was of course more than happy to oblige Rufus. He began to slowly move his hips and test the waters to see what Rufus found most pleasurable. When Rufus began to relax even more Tseng moved his cock almost completely out of Rufus’ hole and then fucked himself inside until he reached Rufus’ sweet spot. 

“Mhmm.” 

It surprised Rufus that the sound didn’t come from him but rather Tseng. It pleased him knowing that he was able to bring out such a reaction from Tseng. 

Rufus rested his hands over Tseng’s shoulders and brought him closer to himself. He dug his heels and rotated his hips to move in pace with Tseng. The sensation was still not enough. It was close but just wasn’t there...yet. “Harder,” Rufus demanded. 

This time it was only Tseng who could do nothing but nod. Whatever inhibitions he had beforehand that was all gone. Every movement he made was precise, hard and deep. “Yes! Right there!” Rufus cried out. His back arched in ecstasy. 

He was getting close, Rufus could feel it. Gathering from how erratic Tseng’s movements were, so was he. 

Tseng grabbed Rufus’ cock and began to massage it and that was it for Rufus. The dual sensation of his prostate getting fucked by Tseng’s cock and having his member touched by him was enough. His voice became louder and his moans more stuttered. The pleasure began to build upon his core like it was lightning in a bottle until it all shattered in a brilliant explosion. 

Rufus came, hard with Tseng’s name on his lips. Hearing Rufus’ climax was what tipped Tseng over the edge, Rufus felt Tseng’s cock getting bigger and he held Tseng close, silently permitting him to come inside him. Which he did, Tseng’s seed filled inside Rufus which overflowed outside of Rufus’ hole. 

Tseng collapsed on top of Rufus who was gasping for air. He reached over to touch Tseng and they shared a kiss. Rufus's thumb caressed Tseng’s face, his eyes telling him how much he loved and cherished him. 

Eventually, Tseng stood upon his knees. His head tilted towards in-between Rufus’ legs. 

“What is it?” Rufus asked. Feeling a little bit exposed. Which is an entirely foolish thing to think especially after what they just did. 

Tseng didn’t answer. Merely brushed his hand hovering close to Rufus' entrance. On Tseng’s fingers was his cum and intermingled with a little bit of blood. 

Then before Rufus could stop himself Tseng licked the blood and cum on his fingers with a pleasured moan. “Didn’t want to waste that,” Tseng said. 

Rufus' face was far too red to say anything in regards to that. 

Soon after they cleaned themselves as much as they could with a wet rag Tseng grabbed from the washroom. Afterwards, they both bundled up together in bed.

Rufus couldn’t help but touch Tseng’s face. Once again confirming to himself that Tseng was with him. This wasn’t some cruel nightmare. That he was here alive and well. 

“Go to sleep Rufus, I’ll be here in the morning, waiting for you.” 

“Is that a promise?” 

“Yes,” Tseng said, kissing the back of Rufus’ hand. His lips brushed over Rufus soul mark. 

With that Rufus closed his eyes and fell into the first dreamless sleep he hand in over a month. 


	5. No Choice is Made Without its Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veld arrives back at Shinra manor and sheds light onto Rufus’ and Tseng’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my friend [Yousteponmycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousteponmycake/pseuds/Yousteponmycake) for beta reading this chapter.

By the time Reno and Rude managed to come back to the manor, it was nearly daybreak. The blizzard had passed by hours ago, leaving the entire grounds of the Shinra manor in a blanket of snow. The ground below them had a touch of gold from the morning sun that was slowly emerging from the clouds. 

Reno’s boots sunk into the icy snow below his feet. He suppressed a yawn. It had been an eventful night and neither Rude nor Reno had a moment to shut their eyes. They managed to catch all of the conspirators behind the assassination attempt on Rufus. Well almost all of them. 

The night was at the very least productive. Rude and Reno had an  _ interesting  _ conversation with their prisoners. Some of them needed a little bit of encouragement to talk- but they all eventually opened their mouths after they got the special Turk style treatment. Sure some of their teeth were missing at the end of it and a few fingers too. Some even got their bones broken and the luckiest ones got a nice souvenir in the form of a hot brand on their chest. 

Reno internally sighed. He will need to work extra hard to get the blood out of his beloved baton today. 

It turned out the steward in the train alerted the anarchists of Tseng and Rufus’ movement last evening. They planned to place a bomb in Rufus’ hotel room thinking that he would stay in the town because of the blizzard. What they didn’t plan for was Rufus and Tseng to suddenly travel to Shinra manor in the middle of a snowstorm. With their plans changed the anarchists had to scramble to still go through with their assassination plot. Which led to mistakes being made by them, especially with their vision being almost zero amid a blizzard. It was fortunate that Rufus and Tseng changed their plans to stay in the hotel last night. Though even with that it was still pure luck that Rufus and Tseng managed to survive. Reno supposed the assassins underestimated Rufus’ skill as a fighter and they certainly didn’t anticipate D coming to the rescue either. 

There were still many answered questions in Reno’s mind though. Namely how the anarchists that were after Rufus knew about Tseng’s true nature. As far as Reno knew the only people who had that knowledge were the directors high up in the Shinra company’s ladder of leadership. Which would mean that someone in the Shinra was leaking information. If that’s the case who was it? 

None of the men they captured had an answer for them last night but Reno hoped if they let them stew enough in their blood and excrement on the cold, hard stone floor of the dungeons maybe that will help them remember. After all everyone talks...eventually. 

As they approached up to the entrance of the manor Reno saw two horses up ahead. Both horses look exhausted. The chestnut-haired one, in particular, appeared as if it would collapse at any given moment. A familiar rider was soothing the horse while a stable hand grabbed the horse reins off her. 

Elena’s velvet coat fluttered beneath her feet from the cold wind that blew across the grounds. Dark Nation was anxiously pacing around Elena. 

There was another figure facing away from Reno but he recognised who it was immediately. The wooden prosthetic arm that briefly exposed through the sleeve of his coat was dead-giveaway. A rush of relief ran through Reno’s entire body...Veld, he’s here.  _ ‘Elena, you did it.’ _

“Director!” Reno waved and jogged towards his old boss with a wide grin on his face. Doesn’t matter if Veld hasn’t been his boss for years. Veld would always be, _ ‘The Director’ _ for all of them. 

Veld didn’t return the greeting. “Where is he?! Where’s Tseng?” 

The brief moment of levity Reno felt after seeing Veld was gone. The mood turned sombre once more. “Upstairs with the President...Sir, he looks bad.”

Veld gripped Reno’s shoulder reassuringly. He turned towards Rude and Elena, “You did well. You all did. Now let me do my job.” 

Together the four walked up to the twin doors that led to the manor. Ever the impeccable gentleman Rude went before anyone else to and opened the door. Naturally Rude directed Elena to be the first one through the door. She took one step inside and froze. 

Reno watched as her entire face turned pale as if she just saw a spectre. Then a bright smile appeared on her lips and she ran while almost tripping over. “Tseng!” she cried joyfully throwing herself at her boss and mentor, giving him a big warm hug. 

Reno’s couldn’t believe it. Tseng...he was alright. His knees almost buckled over from the relief. There were no burn marks, broken bones or wounds on him. There was nary a scratch on Tseng and he had transformed back into his younger self again. It was as if the events of last night never happened. “How?!” 

Reno fought his urge to hug Tseng. Because it was close, they nearly lost Tseng and he truly wanted to express his relief that he was happy that Tseng was well and safe- but he suppressed the urge. Even Reno knew such displays of affection would be frowned upon. Not to mention he doubted Tseng would appreciate it. Especially since he seemed to awkwardly stiffen at Elena’s sudden display of affection. So instead Reno settled for making a snide remark, “El where’s my hug?” 

Elena glared at Reno but at the same moment, she realised that she’s been hugging Tseng for much longer than it was acceptable. So Elena pushed herself away. There was a slight blush on Elena’s cheeks. Reno wanted to make a quip about but he knew better than to say anything. He liked a certain appendage on his body intact, thank you very much. 

“Good to see you are well,” 

Tseng's eyes softened when he saw his mentor. There was the same sense of relief in Tseng’s face that Reno had. “Veld, thank you for coming. I apologise for intruding your time with your daughter. Especially over a matter, we managed to resolve.” 

“Yes, I can see your injuries are far less extensive than I was led to believe.” 

Reno wondered about that too. How was Tseng healed when Veld was the only one who could give his blood to him?  _ Unless…” _

...Tseng didn’t answer, he didn’t need to. Everyone in the room put together immediately why Tseng was still standing. Especially since one person was missing from their reunion.  _ ‘...Damn it, President, what did you do now?!’ _

“How is the President?” Veld asked. It was a simple question but was that a hint of warning that Reno detected in his old Director’s voice. 

“Sound asleep upstairs.” 

“So he’s the reason you are here talking to us I presume.” 

“Yes,” Tseng admitted. There was a sadness in his eyes that Reno couldn’t entirely decipher the reason behind- but it left him feeling uneasy for the President’s wellbeing. 

Various theories went through Reno’s mind, each one as unpleasant as the last one. "What's goin’ on? Is the President well?!!" Reno asked.

Tseng gazed at Reno, then at Elena and Rude. Reno knew that look. It was the same look Reno saw in his eyes when Tseng failed to protect Zack Fair.  _ ‘Oh no...Was the President-’ _

“He’s alive...” Tseng said- but Reno felt like he wanted to say, “for now.” But those words were something Tseng was willing to or more likely didn’t want to say. 

Elena and Rude seemed to share Reno’s way of thinking. Elena was the first to speak “Tseng but is the President going to be alright when he wakes up?” 

“Yes...Maybe.” 

“Maybe?” Rude questioned. “When you say that, what do you mean?” 

“I don’t know,” Tseng admitted. “This is new territory even for me.” 

_ ‘So Rufus did do it...he willingly gave his blood to Tseng. Which means…’ _

The gravity of what Rufus had done fell upon all of them. The relief and joy they all briefly experienced seeing Tseng was whole again had long dissipated away. Instead, the atmosphere had soured into an environment of uneasiness and concern. 

“I don’t understand, why would he deliberately put himself in danger?” Reno asked looking around both his current and old boss for answers. 

“-He was trying to keep all of you safe.”

“Safe? Safe from what? We are his damn bodyguards What can he-” 

“-Me,” Tseng cut Reno off before he could go on a rant. “The President was trying to protect you all from me.” 

“I gather you had absolutely no say on that decision?” Veld asked. 

“No, if I had my facilities within me I would have never allowed him to go that far.” 

“Foolish boy. He never stopped being reckless didn’t he?” 

“No…” Tseng exasperatingly sighed. “No, he has not” 

“Well, if the President hasn’t transformed yet let’s find out why?” 

“I have a theory,” Tseng admitted. 

It must be a trick of the light because Reno swore he could see Tseng’s cheeks going slightly pink. 

Veld stared at Tseng and his lips twitched ever so slightly “Then share it upstairs. I want to be there when the President wakes up,” Veld said making his way up the stairs with his cane on hand. 

“Us too?” Elena asked. 

This time Reno saw Tseng’s ears going red. “No!” he said a little too quickly. "You had a long night. You should all rest.” 

With that Tseng went after Veld, leaving the rest of them confused and looking at each other for answers. 

Reno could hear Tseng trying to reason with Veld as to why he should not go inside the President’s chambers. 

“Sir I don’t think it’s appropriate for you to go inside the Presid-”

“Nonsense, I’ve known him since the President was on his nappies. He wouldn’t mind if I sat next to his bed.” 

“-But sir you don’t understand…” 

Tseng's desperate voice got lower as they moved further away from the trio. 

“Perhaps we should rest,” Elena said stifling a yawn. There was nothing else either of them could do. Especially with their bosses’ being secretive as to Rufus’ actual condition. 

“Agree,” Rude said and nodded at Reno to join him. 

Reno shrugged and made his way up to their bedroom. Though one thought struck Reno was going up the stairs. “If Tseng is well due to feeding on Rufus...does that mean Rufus is going to be-” 

* * *

-The first thing Rufus’ felt was the warmth of the liquid honey sun penetrating through the window on his naked back. The sun rays felt too warm to be from the morning winter sun so Rufus’ still sleep-addled brain deduced it must be past mid-day. For the first time in almost two months, Rufus finally had a night full night rest. 

No more snow

No more blood 

No more waking up in the middle of the night with a cold sweat. Muffling a scream and silently sobbing over Tseng’s lifeless body. For the first time in a very long time, Rufus felt completely at peace with himself. 

His arm was the first to move. Rufus blindly reached over to the other side of the bed. To Rufus’ disappointment, the person he was searching for was not there. As he groped around his bed further he realised the sheets he was on were clean, too clean. Rufus couldn’t feel the soil and the dirt that he and Reno poured over the bed yesterday. Furthermore, the sheets around his body didn’t feel sticky as one might expect from him and Tseng’s previous night’s activities. 

_ ‘Ah’,  _ a small smile appeared in Rufus’ lips. Tseng must have changed the bedsheets overnight while Rufus was fast asleep. Though as thoughtful as Tseng’s actions were, Rufus had to admit to himself that he would have much rather Tseng was sleeping next to him. Preferably holding Rufus close to his body. 

Hearing someone shuffling next to the bed Rufus’ eyes blinked open. 

Releasing Tseng was probably in the room Rufus lifted himself from the bed. He turned with an excited grin and met face to face with the grisly and scarred face of “...Veld?” 

Rufus froze and his ears turned bright red. He clutched the bed sheets and bought it close to cover himself up. “What he-” 

“-Good to see the little princess finally decided to wake up,” Veld deadpanned, running an unimpressed gaze over Rufus' entire body. 

Behind Veld, Tseng coughed awkwardly. “I apologise Master Rufus, I told the Director he will be more comfortable in the parlour but he insisted on waiting inside.” 

Whine escaped below Rufus and a giant familiar creature pounced on him and began to pepper him with licks. It was at that moment Rufus realised the shuffling he may have heard was probably Dark Nation who was asleep on the foot of his bed and woke up when he heard his voice. 

At any time Rufus would have welcomed the attention by his dog. After all, they haven’t had a chance to have a proper reunion since Rufus left for Glasgow a month ago. However, he wanted to maintain some form of dignity around his unexpected guest, especially after being caught in such a compromising position. Being slobbered over his dog was not helping keep up his appearance. 

“D heel!” Tseng ordered moving his arm to point at his foot. Dark Nation whined in protest but ultimately let go of Rufus and jumped off the bed to stand next to Tseng. 

With the back of his hand, Rufus tried to remove most of the saliva from his face. He was unwilling to make eye-contact with Veld. There was a lecture brewing in Veld’s eyes and Rufus wanted to avoid it as long as he could. 

“Rufus...” 

One singular, firm word and Rufus immediately put all his attention at Veld and so did Tseng. It was a habit at this point. Veld’s eyes were on Rufus’ hand exactly where his soul mark was and he gazed up at Tseng who signed and pulled open his shirt and showed the matching symbol on his chest.

Veld stared at both of them for a good long while before saying, “Tell me everything that happened.” 

So they did, Tseng took over for most of it with Rufus interjecting in-between. They talked about making a pact and how the symbol appeared in Rufus’ hand. Then what happened for the past month, Rufus’ visions, the attack on the carriage and everything that led up to this moment. They both of course naturally left out the more intimate details of last night. There was no way either of them was willing to share that part with Veld. Though Rufus gathered Veld may have put two and two together. Considering his entire body was covered in more than a few incriminating marks. 

After Tseng finished speaking, Veld went silent and his face turned contemplative. 

Rufus would never admit it out loud but he felt small and young. It occurred to him that while he may internally tell himself that he cared very little what others thought of him that wasn’t entirely true. When it came to Veld it was different, Rufus needed him to approve of him and Tseng’s relationship. Gathering from the way Tseng was intently staring at Veld with his head down, so did he. 

Finally, Veld gazed up and looked at both of them. “I have to say I’m not surprised about this,” he said, moving his hand to point at Rufus and Tseng. “Though I am shocked it took you both this long to understand your feelings to one another."

Immediately a flush of pink crept on Rufus’ cheeks and Tseng cleared his throat and turned away at Veld’s blunt words. “We had a few things to talk about,” Rufus replied trying to defend themselves. 

“Aye, I bet you did but I thought I raised you both to be more astute than this.” 

Rufus raised an eyebrow at that, “Raised us? Tseng’s older than you by centuries.” 

“-Are you sassing me boy?” 

“No, merely speaking the truth-”

Tseng cleared his throat and Rufus clamped his mouth shut. “On a more serious note, we found the conspirators.”

Rufus' face hardened. “...And? What have you discovered.” 

“I had Reno report to me while you were sleeping. It seemed they were after you but they know about my nature. Which means-” 

“-There's a traitor amongst Shinra?” Rufus cut-off. 

“Yes.” 

It didn’t surprise Rufus that there was a mole inside Shinra. His list of enemies was a mile long. Though it disturbed Rufus that there were people who knew about Tseng’s true identity as a vampire. That was very dangerous information on the wrong hands. 

“Oh speaking of Tseng, as far as the rest of the world is concerned you are down one valet.” 

Rufus blinked his eyes in confusion. “I’m sorry what?” 

“From what I heard several people in the estate saw you carrying an injured Tseng. No man would have been able to survive those injuries so Tseng’s  _ father  _ is officially deceased.”

Rufus nodded in understanding. “I suppose we should start organising a funeral for your father. Fortunately, for you, your father had such extensive injuries we will be able to justify a closed casket. So we need not have you play a dead man and mourning son simultaneously.” 

“I’ll suppose I will try to appear like I entered a mourning period from now on.”

“I’m sure you’ll be more convincing than I was,” Rufus chuckled sardonically.

Veld cleared his throat disapprovingly but didn’t call Rufus out. There was no love and loss between the old head of the Turks and the former President of Shinra, sentiments that were shared by every single person in this room.

Perhaps thinking it would be better to change the subject Tseng leaned down and asked, “Veld there was something else I want to ask you. If you don’t mind Rufus can we ask the Director about the premonitions you had?” 

Rufus nodded in agreement, “Yes of course. Veld did I have any other dreams when I was younger?” Rufus asked. Veld’s being his bodyguard since he was a babe in his mother’s arms perhaps he would know why after all this time Rufus managed to see visions of the future again. 

Veld shook his head. “No, as far as I am aware this is the first time you had a full vision since…well your mother.” Veld trailed off. 

So his mother’s death was the last vision he saw before Tseng’s. 

“Though I must admit you are not the first one I encountered with the gift.” 

“Are you talking about Aerith?” Tseng asked with his eyes widening as pieces of the puzzles began to form into place his mind. “You mean to say Rufus is one of them?” 

“Perhaps. I long suspected it. The President has always been secretive with everything in regards to the history behind your mother.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“This is a theory, I should emphasize that foremost. You are aware that Aerith is the last of the Ancient humans left in this world?” 

“Yes…” 

“I do not believe she was the only one that is still alive. At least there might be others who share the similar blood to her heritage.” 

“Are you saying I'm an Ancient?”

“No...I do not think your blood is as pure as Aerith’s. You certainly are not attuned to the world of the supernatural as her. Your erratic visions certainly prove that.” 

“I see...but my mother would mean she would be an Ancient. At least share some blood with one.” 

“Yes… I suppose since this world is far more complicated than we all initially were led to believe. I just assumed your gift was just another anomaly of the extraordinary world we lived in. Perhaps I have been short-sighted in my initial conclusions.” 

Tseng who was listening patiently suggested, “Perhaps, it would be wise if I talk to Miss Gainsborough when we go back to London.” 

“Yes, that would be good. I would like to know more about my heritage. Especially if it can be a useful tool in the future.” 

Veld pressed his lips together. He appeared hesitant as to what he wanted to say. “There might be one other person who may be able to shed some light on the matter.”

“Who?” Rufus asked. 

“Professor Hojo…Your father was introduced to your mother by him. She was one of his most trusted assistants. A brilliant scientist on her own right, in fact.” 

Rufus felt his blood go impossibly cold. Of all the people his father had worked with Hojo was the worst of the worst. It was by his hands that Sephiroth was created and the calamities that followed after that. Also, it was him who experimented on him and Tseng. Now that Rufus knows that his blood may be one of an Ancient, the tests Professor Hojo made on him made more sense on his mind. Last Rufus heard he went back to his homeland, to think there was a chance Hojo may still be close left a bitter taste in Rufus’ mouth. “Where is he?!” 

“My last source told me he had settled down on a beach in Southern Spain. I still keep in contact with the old members of the Turks. The next time we correspond I can ask exactly where he is.”

“That would be good,” Rufus said simply. “I would very much like to  _ talk _ to him again.” 

A silence descended among all three men. There were so many things that were revealed to today and they all needed time to absorb it. 

With a slight screech on the floor, Veld pushed the chair back and stood up. “I should take my leave. I need to get back to Torquay before sundown.” 

“Wouldn’t you stay for lunch with us?” Tseng asked. 

“No, perhaps I can grab something from the kitchen before I leave. My Felicia is still not in the best of health and she frets if I’m not there.” 

A sense of guilt washed over Rufus, “I apologise for taking you away from her.” 

“You had your reasons,” Veld said, tipping his hat with his prosthetic arm. “I’ll see you another time boys.” 

“I’ll see you out,” Tseng said grabbing Veld’s things with his hand and escorting him out of the room after Veld and Rufus said their goodbyes. 

The moment Veld left his room Rufus collapsed on the bed with his arms on either side. Now that Tseng wasn’t there to command her, Dark Nation took the opportunity to jump on the bed and began to lick her Master’s forehead. The sensation was soothing and for a brief moment helped Rufus’ forget about every single problem in his life. “Good girl. Thank you for saving us,” he whispered petting D right behind the ear exactly the way she likes it. 

By the time Tseng came back, Rufus was in a better mood. Mostly thanks to Dark Nation but his head still felt like it was going to burst. There were so many things in his mind and Rufus was unsure what he should be tackling first. 

“Are you alright?” Tseng asked, placing his hand on Rufus’ forehead to check the temperature. Thinking Rufus’ change in mood was because he was tired or perhaps he was finally succumbing to the curse Tseng placed him in. 

“What do you think?!” Rufus glared and huffed. “You could have at least clothed me.” Being caught in a compromising position by the only man Rufus would allow to say that was like a father to him left a sour taste in Rufus’ mouth.

“Apologies…you were sleeping so soundly. I didn’t want to do anything that would have woken you up.”

“Well, he knows.”

“I think he would have found out, one way or another,” Tseng said tapping the back of Rufus’ hand.

Tseng kissed Rufus’ forehead, “Let’s get you ready, everyone is waiting for you.” 

“What did you tell them?”

“Just how you saved my life and theirs nearly the cost of your own.”

Rufus scoffed, “Hardly…” Rufus’ actions and his secrecy is ultimately what caused Tseng to nearly die after all. Though he didn’t say that out loud. Ultimately he didn’t have to.

Tseng brushed Rufus’ hair from his eyes, “Yes, you did. Remember that. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. Reno tells me the assassins initial plan was to bomb the hotel but our sudden change of plans actually caused them to make a mistake.”

This was news to Rufus. “Wait you mean to tell me my visions helped?” 

“Yes, perhaps your visions were not a glimpse of the future but rather it helps guide you out of a more terrible fate.” 

“That would mean...I saved you.” 

Placing a soft kiss on Rufus’ mouth Tseng said, “Yes, you did. Please never forget that.” 

“But my mother?”

“You were young and there was nothing you could do but this time you did everything in your power using your gift to protect me. I think ultimately that made all the difference.” 

For Rufus hearing, those words he felt like a boulder he was carrying with him just feel right off his shoulder. It was a burden that he had been carrying since he was five. Yet in a few short words, Tseng crushed that boulder like it was nothing. 

It was not as if it was Rufus’ nature to ask for reassurance but Tseng certainly knew he wanted and willingly gave it to him without bending the truth. Rufus smiled, “You sure this bond we have, hasn’t given you the power to read my mind?” 

Tseng blinked, “I’m afraid not. Though I have to say, you have always been someone I found exceedingly transparent with their thoughts.”

Rufus was taken aback by Tseng’s response. “I am?”

“Yes, you certainly are better at expressing yourself than I am. I always found that quite admirable. Perhaps I was even envious of that.” 

“I see,” Rufus didn’t know what to say. He had known Tseng for most of his adult life, yet he never failed to surprise him. 

Afterwards, Rufus stood up from the bed and attempted to wrap himself with his pearl-coloured dressing gown lying on top of the couch next to his bed. Perhaps it was because Rufus moved too quickly since his legs gave out from being in bed the entire night and most of the day. Tseng was quick to catch him in his arms. There was also a dull ache on his lower back. Though Rufus suspected that was nothing to do with being in bed most of the day.

Tseng wrapped the bathrobe over Rufus and lifted him in bridal style.

Rufus sputtered, “Unhand me! I am perfectly capable of walking on my own.”

“I know,” Tseng said, tightening his grip around Rufus to stop him from falling since he was flailing. “But indulge me wouldn’t you? I do not get many opportunities to carry you and I would like to take this moment to do that.” 

Rufus pouted but let Tseng do what he wanted. If something this trivial makes Tseng happy, then who was he not to indulge him.

Once they got to the washroom Tseng ran a bath for him. Rufus sunk into the warm water and a sigh of contentment appeared in his lips. The hot water did wonders for his aching muscles. Twitching his nose he could smell various scented oils in there. Tseng certainly was ready to go all out to pamper him and Rufus had every intention of returning the favour. 

When Tseng knelt with his sleeves folded sleeves up his arms to help him wash his hair, Rufus shook his head. “No, come in here with me.” It was a request, not a demand but Tseng was more than happy to oblige. 

Certainly, Rufus got to see Tseng undressing in front of him again. He doubted that would be a sight he will ever get sick of. 

When Tseng settled in Rufus straddled him, just like Tseng did to him last night.

“Oh,” Tseng tilted his head and settled down. “Are you sure you want to... this soon?” 

“Yes and don’t try to hide it. You were hoping this would happen,” Rufus said nodding at the massage oil from last night sitting not-so-innocently on the bench next to the bath. 

Tseng bit his lip and shrugged. “The thought may have crossed my mind and I’m not unhappy with where things are developing.” 

“Oh I’m sure you aren’t,” Rufus said, spreading his legs on either side. Tseng grabbed the oil from the side and began to prepare Rufus. Unlike last night their preparation was much quicker but Tseng still took his time to ensure that his lover’s entrance was adequately relaxed. 

Once he was ready Rufus held onto Tseng’s shoulder and slowly impaled himself on Tseng’s erect cock. The water from the tub sloshed aside and spilled onto the porcelain tiles below. 

Another sigh escaped Rufus but this one was of pleasure. Once he was ready Rufus began to slowly move his hips up and down. Experimenting each angle, trying to find his sweet spot like Tseng did last night. “Tseng…last night when you were feeding on me…” Rufus began unsure how to ask delicately but thought there was no sensitive way to put it. “When will I also turn into someone such as yourself?” 

“It will happen but not yet…” Tseng trailed off his eyes and shut quickly in blissful pleasure. The warmth of Rufus’ tight hole enveloping around his cock was too much for Tseng. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to come right there and then. So Tseng instead focussed his thoughts on how to best break the bad news to Rufus. 

When Rufus didn’t get an answer immediately he stopped his movements. “What do you mean?”

Tseng’s eyes opened and he placed his wet hand over Rufus’ damp chest. Rufus’ heart began to beat faster at Tseng’s touch. A natural reflex. Tseng’s fingers curled as if he was being remorseful. “I’m going to miss that sound,” Tseng said in a melancholy tone. “The venom from my bite still lingers in your blood. Think of it as a predator bidding before waiting for the most opportune moment to strike and take down large prey. One day my venom will reach your heart and it will stop beating…” 

“So that means I will turn into a vampire one day.”

“I’m sorry, Master for-“

“-Don’t be, it was my decision. I told you that last night and that hold true even now.” “ Rufus said, resuming his movements. And he found  _ it _ and a deep groan of pleasure escaped Rufus’ mouth. “So why haven’t I turned yet?” 

“I don’t know...”

Rufus frowned. “You don’t know?”

“No I mean I have my…. Hnnh- theOH-ahhh-theories. One I believe it’s because you are my soul bonded mate. Perhaps that gives you extra protection or perhaps it’s your Ancient bloodline. In either case, it is unusual that you didn’t turn immediately.”

“But I will one day. How soon?” 

“That again I do not know. Again my venom akin to a predator stalking its prey. It will wait patiently as long as it needs to look for any sign of weakness and then the moment it finds it will take over your body and...your mind.”

“So I can turn today?”

“Maybe...or tomorrow or in a month or years from now. I just do not know when. I- truly am so- Oh!! Rufus, please! There! Harder!” 

-Rufus obliged and squeezed his thighs and dragged himself down. He wanted to shut Tseng up from apologising. 

Rufus was aware of what turned into a fledgling vampire meant. A creature that was mostly devoid of any thought but filling its bloodlust. Many don’t survive beyond their first year since they are abandoned by their sires and succumb to vampire hunters. Though Rufus doubted Tseng would ever allow that to happen to him. “I admit that there are many things I wish to accomplish as a human so I’m not ready to be a vampire…”

“I understand,” Tseng said. 

He placed his forehead on Tseng’s own. “...And I’m not sorry and I’m not afraid. Because I know when I turn you’ll be there right by my side making sure that I will be safe.”

“Of course, I will never abandon you.” 

“ I know I have no choice on the matter but I would tell you this I cannot wait to join you in the shadows when the time comes and spend an eternity with you,” Rufus said. 

Tseng held Rufus close to him and gave him a deep passionate kiss. “I love you!” Kiss. “I love you so damn much!” 

“As do I,” Rufus said. “I love you, Tseng.” His thrusts became more erratic as the walls around Tseng’s manhood began to tighten. The pleasure on his abdomen and his entrance began to spread and intensify quickly around his entire body. It was Tseng who came first and Rufus followed soon after. 

They laid there panting, holding onto each other and giving each other kisses. Because at that point neither were capable of any coherent speech. 

Tseng was the first one to recover and speak. “...Eternity together? Is that a proposal?” he asked, kissing the back of Rufus’ soul mark.” 

“Perhaps...” Rufus admitted somewhat shyly. Wondering if he was moving too hastily with his emotions. 

Tseng smiled. “Then in that case yes. Please accept my heart, Rufus. Because I am yours, Rufus...” 

“...As I am yours,” Rufus completed the sentence and declared his eternal vow of love to Tseng. 


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to my friend [Yousteponmycake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yousteponmycake/pseuds/Yousteponmycake) for beta reading this chapter.

It was late afternoon when Rufus entered the dining room with Tseng and the first thing he noted was the lack of light. It was almost pitch black, saved for a few candles illuminating around the room.

Rufus strained his eyes to gaze around the room and turned at Tseng to question him what was going on. Though gathering from his confused gaze he was just as puzzled as Rufus. 

From the shadows, three figures emerged. “Reno, Rude, Elena, what going on?” 

“We, well Reno wanted to accommodate you, sir,” Elena said. 

“I’m puzzled about what’s going on?” Tseng asked with a warning tone on his voice that made Elena clamp up. 

“You know cause since the boss is one of these,” Reno said, placing his fingers on his mouth to make up fangs.

“Reno, I can assure you I am not a vampire.” 

Reno raised an eyebrow and moved up to Rufus. His face came uncomfortably close to Rufus and before anyone could stop him he hooked his thumbs underneath Rufus’ lips and forced his lips open. “Hmmm, you are right, no fangs.”

Dark Nation started to growl. Rude had his face covered by his hands. Elena looked so scandalised that she appeared like she was going to burst from her anger.

Tseng pulled Reno’s fingers away from Rufus’ mouth with a firm grip. “That’s quite enough,” he said with a warning tone.

Rufus wiped the saliva away from his lips. Suddenly the dark and covered room made a lot more sense in his mind. “Yes, as you can see contrary to popular belief I am still very much human,” he deadpanned.

“Too bad, it would have been more interesting to have a vampire boss. Well, another one anyway.”

" Partner…please stop talking,” Rude pleaded.

" What? It’s true, how many people can say they have two vampire bosses?” Reno said, raising his fingers to emphasize his point. 

Elena shook her head. “Who raised you?” 

“Actually, nobody-“ Reno spat, erupting an argument broke between the two younger members of their little group. While Rude tried his hardest to calm both Elena and Reno down. 

Strangely, their arguments comforted Rufus. 

Rufus who spent most of his life alone in the silence of the manor appreciated the noise. It was pleasant to be around a group of people who would argue one moment but then be the best of friends seconds later. He never had a chance to experience anything like that. It was all because he met Tseng and his life changed after that. 

“I apologise for them, Master Rufus,” Tseng said. “I will make sure they are all adequately reprimanded."

At Tseng’s final two words the fighting quietened down and even D who started to growl at Reno stood up straight.

Rufus pretended to think. “No, let them be. They all did an excellent job last night. They deserve a reward not facing your wrath. Wouldn’t you agree…dear?” Rufus said before grabbing hold of Tseng’s hand. Rufus felt this was as good a time as any to reveal to his companions...no his family on the other developments that happened last night.

All three reacted in various states of shock.

Predictably it was Reno who had the loudest outbursts. “Fucken finally!” 

Then he proceeded to bombard them both with questions while Elena interjected once in a while.

Rude just appeared to give up even trying to control his partner and whispered, “I’m sorry,” to Tseng and Rufus.

“This is all your doing,” Tseng reprimanded Rufus but he didn’t sound angry at all.

Rufus didn’t answer back but he knew he had no regrets. Rufus Shinra was exactly where he wanted to be in life. Sure his fate and future were uncertain but at this point, Rufus didn’t care. Rufus was surrounded by the family he chose for himself with his lover by his side. What more could he ask for? 

  
\-  The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyone who read my super self-indulgent fic so far. A very special shout out to the people who had been reading this since day one. 
> 
> I am currently planning to write a sequel to Rufus’ turning into a vampire and his struggle with that for Halloween, so please look forward to that. 
> 
> Thank you again for reading this. Hope you have a wonderful day/night wherever you are 😘😘
> 
> Edit (31/10/2020): My apologies everyone I don't think I can finish the sequel in time for Halloween. Perhaps I will finish it one day but right now my inspiration for this particular AU is dry. Perhaps I will try again later when I get inspired again to visit this world.


End file.
